


Let Me Teach You

by lana7779



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conflict, Demon Love, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More or less a sequel to 'Give it Back', where we left Mephisto and Amaimon with actual human feelings for each other.<br/>This will be more of a fluffy, smutty story with actual plot and conflict and all that other fun stuff, but the focus is the relationship between Mephy and Ami and how they learn together about this strange feeling called 'love'.<br/>That is until-- dun dun dun!-- look at the third character in the tags- that's right, conflict!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Dream

"Ungh, Samael that is so good!" Amaimon purred and tangled his hand in Mephisto's hair, forcing his head to set the pace. 

"Why have we never tried this before?" They were floating upside down on top of the bed close to the ceiling and Amaimon found that upside down gravity made wonders to the feeling around his groin which his brother was so delicately sucking and licking. It was so good he started face fucking Mephisto, grinding full force against his eerily silent brother, who obeyed his every command and was making him feel beyond wonderful. That is, until he heard him scream, yet his mouth didn't move and he didn't show any sign of disturbance.

"Aaaah!" Mephisto yelped and scrambled to the edge of the bed, pushing Amaimon off and away from him. Moments ago, he was sleeping peacefully, semi-conscious of Amaimon's arms encircling him, which he didn't mind until he felt something hard pressing against his lower back and Amaimon started humping him. Hard. Repeatedly. That's when he had to push off the younger and demand what the hell was going on, "what on earth are you doing?!"

"Well, you clearly got me aroused in my sleep!" Amaimon replied sleepily and jumped on top of Mephisto, bouncing a couple of times pushing the older back on the pillows, "come on, let's fuck!" He started kissing his neck and shoulders, slowly making his way down, clearly showing his intentions.

Mephisto tilted his head back, unable to resist Amaimon's gorgeous kisses and having to force himself to say the next sentence, "but we just woke up. Plus we just did last night!"

Amaimon started to lace his kisses with bites, intending on being more insistent, "so? that was yesterday! I want you now," he walked his fingers up Mephisto's torso mockingly, "come on, don't leave me in such a state, especially after my glorious dirty dream about you. And if you do it, I might just tell you what exactly happened in my dream." Here he got Mephisto by the short leash. Truth be told, Mephisto was very curious as to what got his brother forcefully humping him at 9AM before they both even woke up. However, despite his curiosity he wasn't fully awake and ready for intense sex, so he settled on something that would in the very least satisfy his brother while he will try to control the growing problem between his own legs.

"Ugh!" Mephisto groaned and faked an eye roll pushing Amaimon off him onto his back beside him, "fine, but I'm not awake enough for anything serious yet, so don't you dare try anything."

Amaimon got comfy and placed his hands under his head, looking at his sleepy brother, "yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, just get on with it, or I might accidentally break your bed!"

Mephisto rolled onto his side onto his elbow with his hand supporting his head and with the other palmed Amaimon's cock and began stroking it. He scoffed, "I forgot how easily aroused young ones get... tell me, are you always horny?" He looked up at his brother who got up on his elbows to retort, "only like, 90% of the time... and hey, I'm not that much younger than you! Only by a couple--" he counted on his fingers while doing mental math, then lowered his eyes in realization, "-- okay, FEW thousand years, but-- OH MY GOD you're perfect!" He screamed when Mephisto changed his hand position to get at him better. Mephisto chuckled softly at Amaimon's outburst, "that would explain a lot."

Amaimon grabbed harder at the bed sheets and let out a moan as he felt himself cumming over his own stomach and chest. When the feeling of the orgasm passed he looked down at himself and then at Mephisto, making puppy dog eyes crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, "now I need a shower."

Mephisto grabbed Amaimon, lifting him up and slinging him over his shoulder with a cry of laughter from the younger and said cheerfully, "let's go, I have something I want to show you after," and carried him towards the shower.


	2. I Finally Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!! So much fluff!   
> Basically two demons trying to figure out what 'love' is.
> 
> Also, some references to 'Give It Back!', so if you're confused, go read it first! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the cutest chapter I've ever written!   
> I mean, I made myself 'awww'!  
> (well, I find it adorable at least...)
> 
> P.S.- I apologize for the blob of text in advance! That paragraph is very important and there is so much more I wanted him to say... :/

They went on a walk in the park, which Amaimon didn't seem too thrilled about, especially when Mephisto laced his hand in his own and they headed towards the trail in the woods.

"Did you not hear what I said? This," Amaimon lifted their laced hands, "is EXACTLY what I told you I don't want to do with you!" He scowled and tried to walk as far away from Mephisto as possible, their laced hands suspended mid air in the distance between them.

"I know, and that is exactly why I did specifically that so that I'd be able to show you the beauty behind exactly that action. You have to understand that it's not as bad as you make it out to be. Plus, I thought you might appreciate the park the most since it is more of your domain with you title of the Earth King. I mean, look around and see how beautiful this place is," Mephisto swung his arm wide to indicate the forestry around them, at the same time pulling Amaimon in to close the awkward space between them.

Without a second thought Amaimon blurted out, "yeah, a beautiful place to fuck you in," and pinned Mephisto against the nearest tree, hooking his leg around the back of the tree, pressing Mephisto firmly against the trunk with his hips and clashing their mouths into a fierceful kiss, showing no intention of stopping there. 

Mephisto was caught off guard completely and was dazed for a few seconds as the back of his head hit the tree and Amaimon's tongue found its way inside his mouth. Amaimon pinned his arms above his head, but Mephisto still found the strength to push his brother off him causing the younger to stumble a bit, shocked by Mephisto's rejection. Mephisto had never rejected him before, so he was a little hurt, but knew better than to show his emotions, quickly reverting to his emotionless mask. Mephisto hissed at him, "we can't do it here!"

Amaimon shrugged his shoulders, "why not? You said yourself that we can kiss in public..."

"Yes, but not have sex!"

"Well, what's the difference? Is that not how humans show affection towards each other?" Amaimon was genuinely confused, tilting his head to the side, and started inching towards his brother, suddenly not liking the distance between them. He tried to understand humans like his brother did, but sometimes it was just too much and too hard to handle. They were so weird with how they acted towards each other, he couldn't quite grasp a pattern or anything to go off of. This new experience with Mephisto was starting to feel a lot like that as well. He's doing one thing and then suddenly he's told to do another. How come?

Mephisto sighed, coming closer to his brother, 'he had so much to learn', he thought, and he himself had to gain a lot of patience to teach him the ways of Assiah while still satisfying their demonic needs. "Amaimon, I am willing to do it on every single tree in this forest and break every last one of them to make you happy and to show how I feel towards you. However, being the good citizens that we are, we can't do that. It is the law. We can go to jail if we were caught. And trust me, you'll miss me inside of you if you were to go to jail because the things that they do there to cute individuals like you is indescribable," Mephisto brushed the strand of hair from Amaimon's temple and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "We can do whatever you want back in our private quarters, but in public, please try to keep it to a minimum. I know it's hard to exercise that self control for a demon; I know myself from hundreds of years of experience, but trust me, I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours forevermore."

Amaimon sighed, looking down at the ground, feeling like a scolded child, wanting to come up with the best possible retort to Mephisto's reassurances, but before he could say something Mephisto took his hand and brought it up to eye level where he could slowly lace their fingers, taking Amaimon through the action bit by bit to emphasize each feeling and meaning behind the gesture of holding hands, "now tell me that doesn't feel nice..." Mephisto said softly.

Amaimon couldn't respond he was so mesmerized by their entwined hands. How his slightly smaller hand fit perfectly in Mephisto's and how every edge had a perfect curve to it and together it looked like a sculpted masterpiece. How the web of fingers looked surprisingly comforting and reassuring and represented the past, present, and future, all at the same time and provided a different sense of warmth. He has seen their laced fingers before, he recalls now amid all the heated moments when he was too light headed and careless to pay attention to, but now the images began flashing through his mind like a slideshow reminding him that this wasn't foreign and was completely normal for him and he has done it many times before. Above all, it felt perfect as if that's how it was supposed to be all along. 

Mephisto stroked his thumb over Amaimon's hand after a few seconds of silence, bringing Amaimon back from his reveries. Amaimon smiled at him as a first indication that, yes, that indeed felt very nice and then said, "Samael, you're getting me aroused again."

"Well, we can't have none of that here," Mephisto said as he saw someone coming up their empty trail. An aroused Amaimon could be a potential danger to innocent civilians so the best he could do was distract him and lead him away from any potential encounters with humans. He grabbed Amaimon's hand and said, "come on," running into the forest and swiftly jumping up on a tree branch, scaling the tree with ease with Amaimon close behind him masterfully climbing up with some added kicks and flips. They reached the top of the tree and sat across each other on the highest branches overlooking the rest of the park and the ocean beyond it. "Whoa," Amaimon said in amazement. The view was spectacular with its sharp contrast between the blue of the sky and the green of the park with the forest below on the horizon. Some houses and bits of the city could be seen peaking through amid the greenery that stretched far below them, but Amaimon only cared about the natural aspect of the view, making him beam with pride at the beauty of his domain. It was so nice to rule over something as beautiful as earth and everything it provided. The wind was blowing a little, rocking the tree top a bit, but Amaimon just took a deep breath and stood up on his branch, grabbing the tree for support with one hand and spreading the other one out like he was flying, laughing at the sensation of being so high up and rocking at the tip with miles below him. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" Mephisto said, interrupting Amaimon's overjoyed sensation, leaning back to relax and enjoy the view before him. Mephisto's voice caused Amaimon to look down at him from where he was standing and become short of breath as he took in the position in which Mephisto was in. One of his legs was dangling freely in the open space, with the other tucked up and he was leaning back on one arm with the other slung delicately over his abdomen and head tilted to the side of the leaning arm , almost leaning on that shoulder. He looked beyond perfect and could possibly the most attractive being on the planet; well, both here and Gehenna. Demons were known to be good looking, but his brother here looked like he was created manually with specific customization set on perfection. Amaimon couldn't help himself; he jumped down to Mephisto's branch and said, "not as pretty as you are..." and sat down beside him. 

"Oh, Amaimon..." Mephisto breathed and sat up straight to be able to reach for Amaimon and bring him in for a long gentle kiss. He set a slow pace, teaching Amaimon to be patient, which Amaimon desperately tried to do but failed very quickly and began biting on Mephisto's lip, pulling it back and releasing, intending on being more insistent. Upon the release of his lip, Mephisto smiled and rubbed his nose against Amaimon's who giggled at the sensation and asked, "what the hell was that?" Without pulling back, Mephisto answered against Amaimon's lips, "an Eskimo kiss... but your lips are so much better," and went back to kissing Amaimon's lips. Amaimon couldn't help but smile into the kiss at the compliment and wrapped his arms around Mephisto's neck bringing him closer while Mephisto took Amaimon by the waist to draw him to himself as well. Like that they were locked in each other's embrace and enjoyed the other's tongue to no end for a very long time, French kissing with many different techniques and never breaking contact. Only when Mephisto's head began to swim did he pull back from Amaimon and breathlessly said, "air," and sucked in a huge lungful. Amaimon realized that he should probably do the same and tipped his head back to breath and chuckle at their little stunt. A normal human would have been long dead by now, since judging by the sun's position, it has been almost two hours since they began making out. 'Right', he thought, 'breathing is a vital function for the body. Should probably do that every once in a while. It was just so easy to get distracted with his brother; especially whenever he made him short of breath just by glancing at him...' However, all along Amaimion had one question on his mind which he couldn't shake for the past two days of being 'officially' with his brother. He decided it wouldn't hurt to ask him and maybe Mephisto had more answers than him. He began, "Samael..."

"Ngh?" Mephisto still got a tingle up his spine every time he heard his brother say his name. "I don't understand why you... and why now... after all this time...?"

Mephisto started to bite his thumb nail, a habit he acquired from Amaimon, starring down at the space beneath them thinking of what to answer, understanding his brother's awkward way of phrasing the question. In all honesty, he himself had that question in his mind ever since he 'proposed' to Amaimon because he knew the driving force behind his actions- whenever Amaimon made him feel beyond amazing and he sworn himself to be his for the rest of his life. Yet didn't understand how he ended up setting his eyes on his own brother and especially why now out of all times and not earlier when they were closer in Gehenna.

As the silence stretched Amaimon fidgeted a little, afraid he asked the wrong thing, so decided to elaborate on his statement, "I mean, we have engaged in sexual activity many times before... why is this any different?"

Mephisto slowly turned his head towards Amaimon, nail still between his teeth, "I guess when you don't need it, it's there, and when you do, it's nowhere to be found," he gathered his thoughts and turned his body to fully face Amaimon. "I know we have done it back in Gehenna a lot, but that wasn't special because everyone did it with everyone between our brothers, our father, our prisoners and servants... It didn't mean much, just a way to pass time, and to be honest, even when I did it with you I didn't feel anything outstanding towards you. Can we agree that the feeling is mutual here?" Amaimon nodded. Mephisto continued, "I have to admit, you were good, certainly better than some, but it wasn't until I came to Assiah that everything changed. Assiah and its ways changed me and gave me a new perspective on life, which I certainly enjoy, but the thing that fascinated me the most was emotions. Emotions, I learned, are the driving force behind every single human action which I found intriguing to no extent, hence why I started studying them and learned how to manipulate them to my own advantage which as a result brought me to the position I'm in now. Among all those emotions there was an emotion that was a complete mystery to me and still remains to this day- love. I couldn't figure out what motivated it, how it was created, and worst of all, there was no way to control it, because the human doesn't control love; love controls the human. I spent my years searching for love, searching for a way to understand and control it, or in the very least, I was even ready to let it control me, for I found it strange that I have experienced every single known feeling except that one. I had my demonic needs that needed to be satisfied and that's where I began my search and frankly that is the closest I've ever came to finding it- through lust, as I released one after the other, but despite the humans' supposed claimed love for me, all I felt was indifference towards them. No human offered me something I've wanted and truly needed, but I continued my search. That is, until I invited you over to Assiah. When you came I decided to just tease you and play with you as a means to catch up on all our years apart and just to give you a warm homely welcome to this new world. When we started our game, I haven't even considered you as a potential option for finding it since I have already explored you and know you well, but you proved me otherwise; unintentionally from what I could tell. But Amaimon, you made me feel something I've never felt before and I truly believe that it must be love. You made me so happy that I was sure my life's goal became to use my every effort to make you happy, and only you, despite the consequences or how I might feel about it. I felt like I should never stop surprising you and that no matter what, I want to be beside you as much as I can, which in our case, could be forever. You made me want to protect you, even though I know fully well that as a demon King you can take care of yourself, but still I want to care for you and dedicate myself to you, because Amaimon, I finally found you, my love," Mephisto finished and had to fight back a sob because voicing his thoughts and feelings was so good he couldn't believe it. In addition, saying those things out loud made them real, which means that his thousand year struggle was finally over and he could move on and be at peace. Amaimon was whom he was looking for all along and inviting him to Assiah made it the best decision of his life, which right now made him happy beyond imaginable. He couldn't help it and hugged his brother, holding him in his arms, inhaling his every scent and nuzzling into the crook of his neck to feel the softness of his hair and skin, trying very hard to fight back the wave of emotions that hit him, making his eyes tear up.

Amaimon uncertainly slid his arms around Mephisto, encircling him and pressing him in closer, placing his chin on Mephisto's head, overlooking the view far away, mulling over everything Mephisto had just told him. It certainly explained a lot and he was glad that Mephisto shared the whole story with him, and in quite some detail even, but it still didn't explain one thing... "Samael, that certainly explains why you feel this way towards me. I understand that, but it doesn't explain why I feel the same towards you. I get angry thinking about you with someone else, I get the urge to please you like I've never pleased anyone else like that in my life before. What is happening to me?"

Mephisto pulled back, snuffling and wiping his nose with the back of one finger, chuckling a little, "I guess I'm just rubbing off on you!" Amaimon rolled his eyes, letting go of Mephisto at once, "I'm serious, Samael..."

"No, no, I'm serious too! You're young and there is a whole logic behind that. You're affected more easily by the environment around you--," Amaimon wrinkled his nose at that, not liking that Mephisto keeps bringing up their age difference. "No, really, think about it. You only learn from what you see around you, and as far as I am concerned you've only ever been around other demons, so you don't know anything else other than demonic ways, which in turn makes you a good demon, and quite the animal in bed," Mephisto added with a wink. "Being around me and in Assiah, you absorb this new way of certain things so you start acting more like what you see. It is only natural that you start treating me the way I treat you, which in this case is more human than demonic," Mephisto paused, but then added, "which I must apologize for, by the way. I have no right to try to change you, and if you don't like my ways, I will certainly stop. Anything for you, love," Mephisto finished by stroking Amaimon's cheek with the back of his hand.

Amaimon brought up his hand to cup Mephisto's saying, "thank you very much, brother, that explains everything. I don't mind your ways, except you didn't mention anything about sex when you talked about love. Can we still do it rough?" Amaimon asked, showing concern in his voice.

"As rough as you want," Mephisto held Amaimon's chin and smiled.

"God, you're perfect," Amaimon whispered with relief and grabbed Mephisto by the back of the neck bringing him in for another two hour long kiss. As their tongues danced each of their minds were racing with possibilities and hopes for the future. Mephisto's main worry was to balance his and Amaimon's demonic needs while also satisfying his newly found human sensations. He would have to study up on love and what humans do when they're in love and try to please Amaimon to his best abilities. It would be a tough mix and one hell of a challenge, but he was willing to take it as long as Amaimon was by his side. 

Meanwhile, Amaimon was thoroughly satisfied with where this was going and how his brother reacted to his request. Everything finally made sense and he couldn't help but smile into their kisses. He could have Mephisto forever which was fantastic for him because Mephisto was fun and liked to play games. Mephisto was also able to provide this nice fuzzy feeling inside him that was building with each moment and extending from his heart. That never happened before but he couldn't deny that he liked it, whatever 'it' was, and wished to explore it more. He suspected it was that feeling his brother was talking about- love, but he couldn't be sure and would have to ask more about it. After all, he didn't like to be left out of the loop and preferred to be on top of things- figuratively and literally. Speaking of being on top of things, he hadn't realized that at some point he climbed on top of Mephisto and had his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Mephisto must have begun using his powers to support them because there was no way they could be in this position without falling off the branch. Realizing the position they were in, Amaimon suddenly became self conscious of the fact that he was literally sitting on Mephisto's crotch with his legs spread wide as they were wrapped around his waist. He silently cursed the clothes between them and without realizing it began becoming aroused again. 

At the feeling of Amaimon's cock starting to press into his stomach Mephisto pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily once again to repay the two hour long oxygen debt that built up. He pulled back enough to see the sunset outline Amaimon in shadows from behind and it made Mephisto think of him as an angel of darkness which was beyond beautiful for Amaimon. While Amaimon was regaining his breath as well, Mephisto noticed Amaimon's dilated pupils making him chuckle a bit by thinking of it as a curse (or a blessing) that as soon as the sun sets, Amaimon automatically became aroused. However, the events from the morning came rushing back falsifying his theory of Amaimon only being turned on at night, meaning that Amaimon could become aroused at any part of the day, which frankly, he didn't complain about. After all, he had his sexual desires as well and Amaimon was beyond perfect for them and best of all, he was all his.

The events from the morning; that reminded him, "hey, Amaimon, you still never told me about that dream of yours!"

Amaimon's face lit up at the mention of his beautiful dream as the images came rushing back, "oh, brother, you're gonna like it!" He squealed, jumping up off Mephisto, deciding to stop stabbing him with his penis in his stomach. Amaimon walked along the branch, arms outstretched, recounting his dream excitedly, "to put it simply, you gave me the best blowjob of my life!"

Mephisto raised his eyebrows, "that sounds promising. Wait, so you mean that everything I've been doing previously wasn't good?" He sounded genuinely hurt which made Amaimon turn around to look at him so that he could deliver his next line with conviction with an appalled expression, "what? Of course not! You're missing the point! Just keep listening." Mephisto visibly relaxed a bit and put on his best listening face, but internally, he was grinning to no end. His beloved brother had a dirty dream about him and was beyond content with it. He mentally made a note to himself to make sure that doesn't stop happening.

"Basically it revolved around your powers. You cancelled gravity below us so only me and you were floating, but it wasn't just that, we were floating upside down. Your wet mouth around me was so good, but it was even better since we were upside down and I guess it has something to do with the gravity but you don't even understand how good it felt! Let alone that you were perfect, as always, but plus that weird floating sensation, well... you must understand why I started humping you in my sleep..." Amaimon looked over at his quite brother and could practically see the wheels turning in his brother's head. That stopped him short, "Samael... What are you thinking about...?" For a second he was scared he said something wrong, or worse yet, offended his brother but was relieved when Mephisto snapped his attention back to him and curiously replied, "that could certainly be arranged!"

Amaimon, who was making his way back towards Mephisto on the branch, stopped and dropped his hands limply by his side, shocked, "what?"

Mephisto leaned back casually, "it's not that hard to cancel gravity beneath someone and cause them to float. As long as you don't distract me too much, or," he lifted a warning finger at him, "fuck me unconscious right then, we should be good."

At those words Amaimon had to fight for self control to not hurt his brother from joy. He leaned in very close to Mephisto's face very suddenly, "did I already mention that you're perfect?"

Mephisto closed the distance between them as he brought Amaimon down for a kiss with a smile, "only like, 3 times already..."


	3. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title basically says it all!   
> Mephisto makes Amaimon's dirty dream come true!

Night has fallen by the time the two demons were back in their quarters and Amaimon was jumping on the bed excitedly, "oooh, this is gonna be so awesome! I'm ready, Samael!"

Mephisto's smile widened and he chuckled as he climbed onto the bed and snapped his fingers, working his magic effortlessly. While Mephisto was used to the sensation and have mastered maneuverability in space, to Amaimon it was completely foreign and he therefore had no control over what was happening to him. His limbs went flying everywhere and he started to spin and flip in every direction. Mephisto allowed his younger brother to adjust for a bit, watching as the younger squealed and gasped at the different rotation, oblivious to Mephisto watching and studying him. Currently Amaimon was upside down with his back to Mephisto, but his back was arched so that his head was looking up at Mephisto. He gasped at Mephisto's relaxed, calm posture as he floated in a natural standing position with his toes pointed down and knees a little bent, "how are you doing that?" Amaimon awed.

"Just relax," Mephisto moved in closer so he could slip the younger's pants off. Amaimon tried to do the same since Mephisto's crotch was right in front of his face, but quickly found that he has no control over his limbs and just looked foolish. Mephisto laughed and reassured the younger, "all in due time, but for now, allow me..."

Amaimon was disappointed. He never liked it when he felt powerless and could easily be controlled, such as he felt at the moment. No, being the submissive was not his thing, therefore he did what his brother suggested he do- relax. He closed his eyes and tried to move his fingers at will and continued on to test out the rest of his body to see if it would comply, all the while Mephisto's gentle movements encouraging him on, telling himself that soon enough, he would be doing the same to Mephisto. After he was done with his check, wiggling his finger tips mischievously, he opened his eyes fiercely, setting his sight on the one thing in front of him- his brother's pants. Mephisto was just about done undressing Amaimon's underside, leaving his shirt and tie on and was ready to proceed stripping himself but Amaimon reached his zipper first and swiftly removed the pants covering Mephisto, quickly adjusting to his newly found maneuverability. Mephisto barely had time to register what happened when he looked down at his brother in amazement, "I knew you were a quick learner; but this..."

Amaimon smirked as he held the pants by the finger tips, looking at his brother from upside down still, "I had a great motivation...!" and proceeded to strip Mephisto's lower body, also leaving the other's shirt on. He noted that when he let go of the pants, they dropped down to the bed along with the other clothes, meaning that Mephisto's powers only worked on their bodies. A curious thought hit him, "Samael, what happens to the cum once it comes out into this space?" He vaguely indicated the space around them.

Mephisto replied with a chuckle, amused at his brother's subject of curiosity, "I've never done it before, so I don't know. I guess we'll find out," he said and turned Amaimon around and pulled him closer to suck on his already hard cock. Amaimon yelped in surprise and tugged at his brother's leg, "but wait, aren't you going to go upside down as well?"

Mephisto growled, annoyed that he had to stop his sucking and let go of Amaimon's delicious member in order to respond, "no, I get awful migraines when I go even a little bit farther than a horizontal 180 degrees in the other way, so for the time being, enjoy yourself as I am," and he went back to enjoying the younger's penis. 

Amaimon continued to stare at Mephisto for a long time with a confused expression until he could have sworn he saw him wiggle his hips out of the corner of his eyes. Then, it hit him, 'OH!!! That's what he meant', he realized and grabbed Mephisto's hips, bringing them closer so that Amaimon could also give Mephisto a blowjob. When Mephisto felt the younger's mouth around him, he couldn't help but smirk himself around Amaimon's cock, 'finally!'

Amaimon couldn't believe his stupidity and mentally slapped himself, hard. He was so focused on recreating everything as it was in his dream, that he didn't even realize that there were ways to make it all better, and once again, his perfect brother found a way to improve on the situation. At the thought of his brother being perfect once again, he gave a hard suck and thrust his hips against Mephito's mouth, surprising the older, "what was that about?!"

Amaimon chuckled shyly, "sorry, I just once again called you perfect in my mind..."

"Oh, well then, by all means, continue," Mephisto relaxed and went back to teasing and sucking his brother off.

Amaimon was very interested in doing something new and repay for his brother's perfection, but he just didn't know how. That is until he decided to turn this into a little game called 'follow the leader', except he would keep the game to himself and not inform Mephisto of it, until he himself figured it out. He mentally appointed Mephisto the leader and started to mimic his every movement. He readjusted his hands to hold Mephisto just as he was holding him and slowed down his pace to Mephisto's teasing and licking. When Mephisto moaned, Amaimon would moan as well; when Mephisto thrust his hips, Amaimon would thrust his hips as well.

It didn't take long for the king of time and space to figure out what Amaimon was doing, but just as Amaimon kept the emergence of the game to himself, Mephisto would keep his knowledge of it a secret too. If anything, he found a way to manipulate it to his own advantage, in a way turning it into a lesson of sorts. Mephisto did everything he liked and wished to be done to himself, showing Amaimon better ways to please his partner; subconsciously getting it into his head.

Meanwhile Amaimon who was so overwhelmed by the genius of his plan was completely oblivious to his brother's manipulations; he just knew it felt beyond amazing. He would lick the tip fast many times with the tip of his tongue without moving his head at all, then he would travel with his lips only down the length with no tongue, just as Mephisto was doing it. 

Out of curiosity Mephisto looped his tongue around and bobbed his head just like he'd done not long ago, but was never done to him, this was his chance to see what it feels like. Surely enough, Amaimon's tongue followed, and Mephisto's mind reeled, 'holy fuck!' he screamed in his head. He couldn't help but speed his pace, thoroughly satisfied with the new position. He could have sworn that he became even harder just from that switch alone. 'Jeez, this feels amazing!' no wonder Amaimon reacted the way he did when he'd done it to him.

Very quickly he found himself panting and the feeling in his lower stomach grew intense as he felt himself coming undone. He briefly wondered if Amaimon was feeling the same and whether the mimicked pants were a part of the game or his true feelings. His question was answered when Amaimon without a warning came in his mouth and Mephisto was forced to swallow all of it. When he finished the taste of cum was the last straw for him and he grunted loudly signaling that he will be cuming now. Amaimon understood right away and let go, pulling back in order to follow his experiment through. With another grunt Mephisto released into the open space and they both watched the stream of cum plummet to the bed below them. "Does that answer your question?"

Amaimon kept watching the stained bed-sheets below and answered, "yup!" then he looked up at Mephisto casually, "so... how are we--" he was caught off short when Mephisto as if on cue smirked and snapped his fingers, letting them free-fall to the bed below and bounce, laughing as they settled in. 

"Thank you, Samael, for literally making my dream come true," Amaimon said wrapping his hands Mephisto's neck.

"Was that better than in your dream?" Mephisto asked not forgetting about what Amaimon said about his dream self for giving Amaimon the best blowjob of his life. He wrapped his arms around Amaimon's waist, bringing him closer.

"Of course it was! Here, I got to taste you as well," Mephisto was already leaning into a kiss at the end of his question, but was stopped short by Amaimon's response, "what? What was going on to me in your dream while I was doing you?"

Amaimon looked away, embarrassed to admit his brother's behavior in his dream, "nothing... you were just... silent..."

Mephisto pulled back, trying a lighthearted approach mixed with much fake anger, "oh, so I was an obedient little bitch in your dream? Is that how you truly want to see me?" He demanded.

Amaimon was completely baffled and stammered to formulate a response, "no-no, of course n-not! S-Samael, you're perfect j-just the way you are!" He was scared that because of this Mephisto would lose all his feelings towards him and was surprised when instead of lashing out at him, Mephisto pulled him closer and with a wicked grin said, "good, because that ain't gonna happen!"

Amaimon let out a sigh of relief when Mephisto's lips connected with his, signaling that he wasn't really mad and was merely teasing the younger. In all honesty, Amaimon liked it when his brother was taking things into his own hands and knew how to control and manipulate. In a way, it was a major turn on, weirdly enough. He preferred it that way which in the end just gained him maximum pleasure. He didn't think he could control Mephisto even if he wanted to, and frankly, the thought merely disturbed him, so it was good that Mephisto was strong enough to carry both of them when needed. Amamiom cast those thoughts aside, satisfied that he figured it out and continued enjoying the kiss. 

When they both pulled back, Amaimon had to ask, "you knew?"

Mephisto laughed, "Of course I knew!"

"How early did you figure it out?"

"Not long. I was wondering why it started feeling so good all of the sudden."

Amaimon looked crestfallen, looking down and away but Mephisto gently took his chin and lifted it back up to look at him, "but I hope you learned many new things from that." He winked, hinting at his secret lesson.

Amaimon's eyes lit up and he smiled, "of course I did!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so guys, I have to be honest- I'm super nervous!  
> I haven't been wanting to upload this chapter because it is the last one before I started trying out my new conflict idea.  
> Don't get me wrong, I love uploading and writing these smuts-lemon-yaoi's, but that's the thing. That's all I wanna do! As a result, I have no idea how to write about anything but that, but I also understand that I can not just continue writing about these two's relationship and it being a lemon each time (no matter how much I want to...). But hey, I get it! That's why I decided to have a story with an actual conflict and another character, but jeez, it has been so hard to come up with that and make it interesting and funny, while keeping the relationship between the two going AND keeping to their true character as seen in the manga and anime. I feel like I drifted too much from that though, so meh, sorry about that...!  
> Anyways, back to my point! I feel like I created this huge built up for a story with an actual plot, but really, now that I look at it... it's like... nothing really that exciting or extraordinary, so please don't be disappointed with it! I promise that after this experiment I'll write another fanfic about these two with their relationship but it'll be a lot more chill and more or less like Give It Back, so if you want that, feedback would be much appreciated!  
> Great, thanks everyone for pulling through with this with me, and I hope it won't get too bad from here!


	4. I knew You Were Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, title says it all, especially if you know the rest of the song! ;)
> 
> WARNING: lot's of swearing, so if you're not into that, my apologies. Just bleep it in your head or something, but I felt that it was needed for the character. I do realize that some words may be offensive, but please do not take them close to heart; they're just there as a means to portray Satan's character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo, this is not a funny chapter! I'm disappointed in myself... Sorry, just an advance warning in case someone was looking to have a laugh and or nice fuzzy feelings! Those won't come until later! ;)
> 
> Okay, well here goes nothing! If we can get through this chapter, then we can do anything!

"When are you going to be done?" Amaimon whined from the couch where he was playing a video game on Mephisto's massive TV screen as a means of passing time while his older brother worked.

"Amaimon, I literally just sat down to get some work done after dedicating two full days to you. You mustn't forget that I am an important man and have my position as the headmaster of the academy that must be maintained if I want to execute my plan that I have for our dear father."

"Oh, right... that... ," Amaimon huffed. He understood that Mephisto must do whatever it is he was doing for his plan, but it didn't stop him from being bored and wanting to spend time with him. He also shouldn't forget that he was called here on a mission and must focus his attention on their new half brother, what was it? Rin? Pin? Dean? Either way, he wasn't too thrilled about the idea because he wasn't allowed to kill him or hurt him too much, but he will do whatever his brother asked him to do, especially now since he has the motivation to do it. "And you're planning on doing that, using Rin, how exactly...?" Amaimon sounded beyond annoyed and bored.

Mephisto whined, "Ugh, Amaimon, I've already told you all that! Look--" he was interrupted by a knock on the door and a call of his name. He muttered under his breath, "speak of the devil..." then louder, "come in!" He straightened out to look more presentable for the student that came in. Amaimon just rolled his eyes and turned back to his game, ducking a little so the couch would somewhat hide him from view. He could care less about such formalities and had no interest in the boy that walked in, since it is that said boy that he wasn't allowed to kill on his brother's orders.

"Aah, Rin, what brings you to my quarters?" He spread his arms wide, giving a welcome.

Rin scrunched his nose and looked around in disgust, "what the fuck is up with this place? And what the fuck are you wearing?"

Mephisto cocked an eyebrow, reverting to a neutral, guarded expression, putting his guard up and leaning back to cross his hands on top of his abdomen casually. "You're seriously questioning my fashion senses after all this time. And I haven't heard that foul mouth since I left..." he paused, eyeing the figure before him, "hello, father."

At that Amaimon turned appalled to look at the man in the room and Mephisto's calm expression and just shrunk back into the couch even further, trying to hide, but realizing it is too late. Satan coming all the way from Gehenna to Assiah was serious and dangerous. Especially making him come to Mephisto's otherwise protected academy and be standing in from of him; they were in serious trouble. 

"Shit," Rin/ Satan muttered under his breath, "I was hoping to play you longer, but alas, it can not be helped," he snickered and started reverting back to his real self with long black claws, white hair with short black horns and red eyes.

Mephisto merely leaned on his elbows on the desk, all business like, completely unphased by the revelation before him and asked once again, in a clear, level tone, "the question still remains, what brings you to my quarters?"

Satan snickered, mildly amused by Mephisto's calmness, "you took away my toy, you twat. I'm here to take him back." He started making his way towards Amaimon who was observing the scene quietly from the couch, his game long forgotten and fear spiking up his spine instead.

Mephisto rose slowly to his feet, careful not to show any weakness that might be exploited by their all powerful father, "I'm merely borrowing him for a time, which you allowed, if I recall correctly," he tried to reason with the king of demons.

Satan couldn't talk without snickering, making everything he said come out as a snarl, "well, I got bored, so you can suck it, piece of shit. Your plans can wait, mine, can't." He grabbed Amaimon by the arm, pulling him closer. Amaimon tried to resist but years of experience have taught him better. He dared a quick glance at Mephisto to see his position in all this but saw that his brother was containing his emotions well and gave him only an observational look, looking head on at Satan in an attempt to mask his creeping up panic. Amaimon's glance however did not go unnoticed by Satan who immediately began exploiting that new found information. He gasped in a mocking tone, "unless of course you grew attached to him! In which case this should be a lot of fucking fun, don't you agree, faggot?" He turned to Amaimon, cupping his cheek in a mocking sweet gesture, who only gave him a 'WTF?' look and turned away. 

Mephisto snorted and maintained his neutral expression and tone, sitting back down, "nonsense. I could care less about him. I just needed him for my plan against the Vatican. However, alas, he can be replaced just by any other demon. Therefore, father, you are free to take your toy back." Mephisto knew he had to sound as convincing as possible and tried to use all the phrases in a way that would truly sound like he could care less about Amaimon and wouldn't mind if he got taken away. He knew however, that there was no way that Satan would change his mind and leave Amaimon alone, so this was definitely a failed try but he was desperate enough to try. He knew that he himself could not stand against Satan, but he could at least protect Amaimon a little by hopefully being able to work his magic a little. He put his elbows on the desk and webbed his fingers under his chin, hiding the movement of his thumb.

"Oh, but Samael, you know how I like to treat my toys," he shook Amaimon for emphasis, "I like to do all kinds of fucking things... you would know, you were one of them before you so cowardly ran away." He noticed the way Mephisto sat eerily quite and didn't even flinch at the insult and realized what he was doing, changing his tone from mocking to dangerous in an instant, "use your fucking powers and he's dead!"

Mephisto laid down his hands after a glance at them and gave a fake cruel smile, "no, of course, I'd never..."

All of the sudden, Satan doubled over coughing and when he recovered he said with finality, "well then, if you truly don't mind... bye, bitch!" and with a flurry of blue flames, Satan, along with Amaimon were gone. 

Mephisto stared at the spot where his brother stood a moment ago and hung his head, alone in his office with a look of devastation, but his mind was racing. One thing was clear, he had to get Amaimon back at all cost. He didn't even want to imagine the things father was going to do to Amaimon; he was glad to leave these images back in Gehenna. He also had to get Amaimon back because he needed him. Father didn't know that he was plotting against him and he wasn't sure that his lie about him actually plotting against the Vatican was convincing enough. It didn't matter. Satan taking Amaimon from him only further fueled his resolve to train Rin to defeat Satan. He just needed to get Amaimon back. He also wanted him back because he promised to protect him and be with him. Why did father choose to torture him right now of all his other children? Why him and Amaimon? He was certain that Assiah would provide more protection than any other corner of Gehenna, and in part he was right. At the end of his short visit Satan began to cough, indicating that he wasn't fit to stay long in Assiah; that was his weakness. Mephisto smiled to himself. Yes, he now knew what he had to do and could do next time Satan wanted to torment him in Assiah. That is, after he got Amaimon back, which is what he had to focus on now. 

The second thing that was certain is that he couldn't use his powers in his quest to save Amaimon. The threat, 'I will kill him,' may sound stupid and cliché, but he knew that Satan wouldn't hesitate to snap Amaimon's neck the moment Mephisto would try manipulate time or space. This means that he couldn't just swoop into the castle, appearing in Amaimon's room, taking him, and teleporting back to Assiah. He couldn't just do that which means that he had to find a different way to Amaimon's captive room. Satan didn't specify how Mephisto wasn't to use his powers, so Mephisto wickedly ruled out that he wasn't to use his power in front of Satan, but could certainly do it in the background as he would creep closer to Amaimon's place. Yes, that is a good starting point. He'd have to figure out the details a bit later. Right now he had to get ready and immediately looked up, only to see his pile of papers in front of him and collapse onto his arms and borrow his head into the inside of his elbows. 'Right, the academy...' he didn't have time for that, 'how ironic...' he thought miserably. He couldn't just leave the academy unattended and stopping time around it is too tiresome and troublesome for both him and everyone involved. He made his decision quickly, pulling out his phone. "Yukio...!"


	5. Boy Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is in a playful mood, ready to have his ways with Amaimon, but....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter got absolutely no love.... my apologies... I tried!
> 
> I was actually gonna make this a serious series with an epic conflict and story line, and instead it turned into this... I give up on trying to make this anything resembling a serious story, so it'll just be this smutty, sexual humor from now on, kay? Hope no one minds too much!
> 
> Also, beware of some references to movies and or lines taken from movies! I tend to add those when I hear or find an exceptionally good line or joke from a movie. Oh and also I decided to make every chapter title a song name that of which the song or the title itself describes fairly well the events of the chapter. Mainly because it's good inspiration and fun to come up with, so there you have it!

Back in the royal palace of Gehenna Satan threw Amaimon on the bed, ready to have his ways with the young demon, but Amaimon wasn't going to cave in just yet. He couldn't fight his father or disobey him fully if he valued his life, (which he did), but it doesn't mean he couldn't distract him, or in the very least postpone his fate. One thing was for certain though, he wasn't going to show weakness in front of his father. That was almost the #1 rule of Gehenna. He certainly knew he had to be careful with his choice of words, as he searched for the right ones to distract Satan, "so why me? Did you get tired of Astaroth?"

Stopping his advance on Amaimon to hold his belly, Satan started to laugh manically, "Astaroth is too inexperienced! I had to send him away to gain some experience! No, you little bitch, this isn't so much about you, but about Samael. That dickhead was gone for too long and I haven't touched him in a while; I can't just fucking let him be free. No, it's his turn to be tormented by me, and you just came as a bonus to quell both my boredom and my desires, if you know what I fucking mean," Satan winked at him and continued his advance. Great, he was gonna be used as a sex slave. Just fucking perfect. Worst still, he didn't know how long it would have to last. Should he rely on Mephisto at all to help him escape? He shouldn't do that. He had to figure out a way on his own, but he knew that he wouldn't get farther than the castle if he were to even leave this room. No, he had to have faith in Mephisto because he couldn't get out of Gehenna on his own. He needed a clear head to think about his escape plan, which he clearly saw he wasn't going to get now judging by his father's steady intentions. He had no choice but to comply, however that doesn't mean he couldn't push some buttons along the way, which he was good at and perhaps even have fun with it. His father wanted to play? Fine. But he wasn't going to follow all the rules. It was time to make Satan regret he chose him to mess with out of all the other possible demons. Amaimon scoffed, "you do realize that you're not hurting him at all by taking me. Didn't you hear him? He'll replace me the moment I leave. I'm not that important to him, so as it turns out, you'll just be tormenting me, which, if I might add is considerably unfair since you have just finished with me before I was called by Samael," Amaimon scooted away as Satan leaned onto the bed. 

"Aww, boo fucking who! You are important to him since he chose to call you out of everyone else, don't you fucking deny that. Plus, you think I didn't notice your little stolen glance at him? Oh and also you're now on first name basis! Yeah, I think I was right to take you away from him. I believe there is something going on between you two, and I'll continue sniffing until I find out what. Until then, be a good boy and spend some quality time with your father..." he opened his arms wide as if in an embrace but his smile was wicked. He was onto him and Mephisto and that had to be avoided at all cost. If Satan found out the truth, they'd both be dead, or worse yet, humiliated before all of Gehenna. No, he must somehow prove to Satan that they were nothing to each other. However, right now was clearly not the time as he looked at his father's eyes that were hazy from being overcome by desire. Amaimon scoffed. If Satan was gonna rape him, he'd make damn sure to make it his worse raping experience ever. He wouldn't fight, he knew better, and also fighting only turned on the king of demons even more. He would comply in the most bored manner and will not show any signs of satisfaction, which naturally wasn't hard for him already. In addition, mainly to keep himself distracted, he would continue to talk to him, especially since Satan has provided a great sag-way for an intriguing long conversation, "you know, most fathers take their sons out fishing as a means of spending quality time together," he remarked leaning back on his hands as Satan began clawing at the tie and removing Amaimon's top clothes. Amaimon didn't bother helping. His father's raw desire is doing the job perfectly for him which further postponed Satan's entrance into him. Oh how he wished for that to not happen. 

"All of our fish are fucking dead..." Satan answered halfheartedly, exposing Amaimon's bare chest.

Amaimon frowned, "hmm, what about a sporting event? Like a football game?"

"We don't have any fucking grass."

"Surfing?"

"We don't have any fucking waves."

"Snowboarding?"

"We don't have any fucking snow!"

"Fine, what about hunting?"

"ENOUGH!" Satan roared, glaring at Amaimon who didn't even flinch, "now lay down so I can get your fucking pants off!"

Amaimon lowered himself slowly onto his elbows, then laid down fully, muttering loud enough for Satan to hear, "kay, jeez, I was just making suggestions..."

Satan undressed Amaimon fully, leaving the younger completely naked lying on the bed, looking up at his father with a bored expression. He couldn't believe the look of pure desire on his father's face, 'who would want to fuck their child so bad?' He never bothered to notice that look before because he didn't know better, but after seeing the way Mephisto had treated him and looked at him, it became clear as day to him how wrong this all was, "Uhh, father, I really don't think that's a great idea..."

"And why the fuck not?" Satan asked sharply, spreading Amaimon's legs wide. 

"Well for starters, don't you find it a bit weird screwing your own child?"

Satan snorted, "you didn't find it weird when you were riding me your very first name and screaming my name like a little bitch!"

"That's because I was a child back then!" Amaimon retorted bewildered, flashbacks of that night coming back to hit him with a wave of embarrassment. 

"Oh yeah, children are the best with their tight little asses..." Satan said dreamily and looked out a bit as if lost in the many memories of raping children at which Amaimon visibly cringed, "that is until they grow out of it and become this," he indicated Amaimon's body as a whole, then pointed to his lower region, "I mean, what the hell is this shit?" He scooted closer to place himself inside Amaimon, frankly, without even having to stretch him. He thrust in a couple of times with a look of disgust on his face, "what the fuck? it's like throwing a hot dog down a hallway!"

Amaimon had to bite his cheek to keep from snorting too loudly, but couldn't help but grin at the thought, 'yeah, if your dick wasn't the size of a tic-tac maybe...' Truly enough, he could barely feel Satan inside of him, and luckily he could even forget about him altogether if it wasn't for the sound of skin slapping on skin as his father furiously tried to pleasure himself.

"What the fuck?!?!" Satan yelled and slapped Amaimon's grinning face, "who the fuck stretched you like that?!"

Amaimon, who's smile never faltered despite the violence, looked back at his father with a smirk and put his hands behind his head casually, looking cool, "I guess you could say I had a wild last few days..."

Satan narrowed his eyes at Amaimon, full of suspicion towards the smaller demon, "ohh really... and with whom might have you been, prick?"

"Ohh just here there and everywhere!"Amaimon replied, slowly beginning to close and cross his legs after Satan pulled out, giving up on the attempt to pleasure himself through Amaimon, "Assiah is certainly an interesting place!"

Satan kept pushing his suspicion, "and you mean to tell me that there is a human out there with a demon sized dick?"

"I'm very experimental..." Amaimon replied with a mocking smile.

"And I, don't fucking believe you...! I know only one person out there with a size dick that big and that person called you out to Assiah not long ago and you were living with him... hmm..." Satan mocked confusion and tapped a finger against his chin, "how coincidental, don't you find?"

Amaimon pulled up on his elbows to challenge his father, "yes, I do find. What did I tell you about me and Samael? There. Is. Nothing. Why do you even care so much about your children all of the sudden?"

"Nothing, I just find it awfully fucking suspicious... Because it looks like you two were fucking each other hard by the looks of it, but there is something else as well, and it bothers me that I can't figure out what it is between you two."

Amaimon narrowed his eyes, intending to play a hurt victim in his father's game, "you really think there's something between me and Samael? And what could that possibly be? No offense, father, but that's really stupid. I have long since moved on from screwing with my own brothers. After all, there is a whole wide world out there, and now I also have Assiah..." he purred the last bit out with so many intentions hidden in his voice.

Satan scowled at that and snarled out, "yeah, well you're not fucking going back there!"

Amaimon jumped up onto his hands into a sitting position, expressing his shock, "what?! Why not?!"

"Because it would please Samael to have you there for whatever reason he needs you, and I can't have that. That faggot doesn't deserve to be happy, and I'm here to make sure it stays that way."

Amaimon let out an irritated sigh, "okay, fine, punish Samael, but what do I have to do with anything? Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because I feel like I can still put you to good use. Now come on, get hard. I'm intending on releasing one way or another. If you can't ride me, I'll just have to fucking ride you." He slapped Amaimon's hip in an attempt to arouse the younger. 

"Well, you can have all the luck with that, because that's staying limp," Amaimon scoffed, nodding his chin to indicate the limb member between his legs.

"The fuck?" Satan scowled with confusion and disgust, slapping and pulling on Amaimon's poor limp member, and doing it rather ungently, "come on, I said, get hard!"

Amaimon couldn't believe his eyes and was beyond bewildered at what his father was doing, "oww, stop that!" He said, scooting and batting his father's hands away from his penis as Satan pulled on it once again like a child, trying to make it stand up vertically. "What are you doing? Don't you know demon anatomy?"

"All I know is that you should be sucking my dick and not talking," with that Satan grabbed Amaimon by the back of the head, hard, and brought him down towards his standing erection. Amaimon didn't even have time to yelp or protest as his mouth hit his father's penis and unwillingly opened his mouth to let the tiny member in. Well, Satan had half of what he wanted... he couldn't force Amaimon to move his head or do any real sucking, but the feeling of a wet mouth around him was still quite enough to please him, so he began thrusting his hips, face-fucking Amaimon while moaning, "aww yeah, choke on that, you fucker!"

Amaimon couldn't help but grin, trying hard not to laugh. His father really thought highly of himself. Or maybe everyone else's cocks look extra small in comparison to Mephisto's... hmm... maybe the line got blurred. Oh well, what he really wanted now was for his father to finish off so he'd be left alone for a time being so he could focus on his escape plan. He knew he could make his father cum in no time if he actually did something, but that would provide satisfaction to his hateful father, which he wasn't willing to provide. His father should be thankful that he hadn't bit him yet or in the very least exposed his fangs. Even that took self control. He had to play the disobedient child, but not the violent out of control one. Like that, Satan might not hurt him too bad. Right now Satan was in a playful mood which Amaimon exploited to his best ability by talking back and not fully cooperating. He didn't know for how long he'd be able to do that, but for now it seemed perfectly enough since his father was enjoying himself so much judging by his perverted moans and grunts. What he wasn't looking forward to was for his father's release with his mouth around him. That won't be fun considering Mephisto's was the only one he was willing to swallow.

Just as he thought of that, Satan gave a loud groan and pulled on Amaimon's hair before screaming, "Fuck yeah, baby!" cumming in wild bursts inside Amaimon's mouth.

Amaimon winced when he tasted the warm bitter substance in his mouth. There was no way he was swallowing that. Just as Satan was pulling out of his mouth, Amaimon spit it all back out onto Satan's wet cock, leaving a trail of saliva as he looked down at his work. It took a moment for Satan to register what his younger son had just done, and in that moment he became completely outraged; especially after Amaimon looked up at him with a bowed head and a smirk, content with his actions. Satan reared back a clawed hand and with a scream brought it down across Amaimon's face, sending the younger toppling to the bed, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

That hurt, but Amaimon still turned around to look at his father, to show off his new three bleeding scars running from his temple, one across his eye and down to his mouth. A mouth, that despite all, was still smiling, a sign of defiance against his father and his ways. Smiling hid his weaknesses, something he was much grateful for as he could not fully defend or attack in this matter. It pissed his father off, but he could take a beating; it was worth the feeling he got when he saw his father getting angry at his defiance. With that being said he had to get rid of his father soon, and seeing as he got his release, he saw no reason for him to stick around any longer. With a calm smile he asked, "are we done here, father?"

Satan on the other hand was beyond calm and let out almost a hulk like roar, releasing all his rage into the atmosphere, then furiously stomping over to the bathroom, yelling, "don't go anywhere, cunt!"

Amaimon just calmly settled into the bed and replied inaudibly for Satan, "I'll be right here."

When he heard the door lock and the shower starting to run, he smirked and closed his eyes, 'thinking time!' Alright. So using his previous experiences, father always locked the door from the outside and put up a magical barrier around the window, not allowing anyone to simply jump out of it, plus the fall would break a few demon bones anyways, so that's why no one would ever risk it. He also noticed that he wasn't in his father's room, but was most likely in one of his, as he liked to call them, 'play-rooms', putting him on the Western side of the castle and in one of the higher tower tops. That narrowed it down enough for him, leaving the door ultimately as his only option for potential escape. He just had to wait until Satan had to go somewhere so he'd open the door and he'd figure something out from there. The thing about going straight through the door, was that getting out of the room would probably be the easiest part despite how strange that sounded. It's the fact that he'd have to weasel his way though the whole castle undetected that made his mission nearly impossible, hence why no one had ever escaped Satan's grasp. This time was different though from all the other times father 'played' with him because this time he had somewhere to come back to and had someone waiting for him. In other words, he had motivation. He sighed, getting up when he heard the shower click off and got up to put his clothes on when Satan opened the door abruptly with fiery eyes yelling, "where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

Amaimon paused to look at Satan, slowly spelling it out for him, "I'm just putting on my clothes..."

Satan let out a sound mixed between a snarl and a growl and headed towards the door of the room, "I'm heading out, and you're staying here, piece of shit."

Amaimon threw up his hands in mock surrender as if to say, 'whatever you say', and watched his father and the door closely as he opened it, noting the type of lock in the door before the door swung closed. 

'Hmm. That should be interesting.'


	6. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto goes back home to find Amaimon.

"Alright, Yukio, paperwork is there, phone is there, if you need me, do NOT call me. I trust you to use your own judgement, okay?" Mephisto was explaining hurriedly as he scurried about the room getting his necessary belongings before heading for the door.

"Wait, Sir Pheles, I still don't understand where you're going," Yukio called confused, watching the principle scurry about. He had never seen him like that. Something serious must have happened for him to be acting that way...

Mephisto had one hand on the doorknob when he paused to glance back to say, "I'm going to save someone very dear to me..." and left the room hurrying to a door down the hallway where he knew he'd get to Gehenna fastest. It pained him to have to leave the Academy and Assiah which made him despise his father even more, but he knew he had to do it for Amaimon. No one has ever escaped their father, especially when he had his grip on you so he understood that there is no way Amaimon was getting out of there by himself- that's where he'd need his help.

He reached the right door and opened it with one of his keys and with a deep inhale stepped into the purple swirling mass. The closest this portal was able to transport him to the royal palace of Gehenna was atop a hill that overlooked the palace. 'Close enough...' he thought before the stench of Gehenna hit him hard making him gag and revolt at the smell. OH how much he hated this place, and remembered all the reasons why he left in the first place. He sucked in a breath through the mouth and sat out downhill towards the palace, thoughts swirling just like the purple mass he just stepped out of.

Not being able to use his powers bothered him a bit, he thought as his footsteps crunched on the dried ground of Gehenna. How would he find Amaimon? He could be in any of the 100 rooms that the palace kept. Well, he realized, not all of them... He began having the same thought process as Amaimon, eliminating each floor room by room. So the cellars are underground, main floor is for visitors and guests, second floor is dinning and kitchen, then came the bedrooms of the royal family which only left the towers as the only viable option for keeping someone locked up in. He was currently on the East side of the palace, he reasoned, judging by the awkward glow the castle was bathed in under the strange illumination of Gehenna. Sharpening his eyesight focus on each tower window, he tried to get a glimpse of each room's occupants, dismissing the thought of how creepy that may seem from a different perspective. He could care less about what anyone else thought right now as Amaimon was the only thing on his mind. 

On the East side he had only seen the servants his father kept only to quell his own boredom and use to his own benefits. Mephisto shook his head in disgust and continued around the North side where he suddenly regretted having his demonic sharp eyesight as he'd seen some of the activities that went on beyond the closed windows; some of which included his other brothers and their servants and not just. 'Why did demons like to experiment so much?' he wondered bitterly as he desperately tried to shake the wretched images from his mind. Was he like that too back when he still lived in Gehenna? 

Continuing his search, he reached the Western side of the castle and settled down beside a dried up tree as night began to fall. He sighed as he once again began to scan some empty rooms along the towers until he'd set his eyes on a shifting figure in bed that looked somewhat out of place among all the other images that he'd seen that involved very many rigorous activities and screaming and yelling. This figure was sleeping peacefully on one side of the massive king's bed under the red sheets and tossed and turned every once in a while with his hair never losing that pointy structure and the bangs covering his closed eyes. Mephisto's heart swelled- he'd found him! He actually did it! He was so close now, yet so far as he realized that now came the interesting part of actually getting Amaimon out of that room.

'Curse that barrier,' he thought, being fully aware of the invisible barrier Satan kept on all of the windows of the rooms of the palace. He knew how hard it was to take it down since only three people in all of Gehenna could take down the barrier that Satan himself put up and those were Satan himself, Lucifer and Mephisto. The power to do it only got passed down to the first two offsprings but with each generation that ability faded leaving Mephisto with barely enough power to do it himself. Naturally for Satan it was the easiest, then Lucifer struggled a little and the Mephisto struggled the most, but it was better than Iblis who didn't inherit any of the ability at all.

He concentrated hard on the barrier looking at the window and forcing his abilities to reach out for that barrier and tear it down. It was not like manipulating time where he could do it with merely a thought. No, here he had to concentrate incredibly hard and visualize every single movement bit by bit. This also took a lot of physical and mental energy as he felt his grip slipping after the 30 seconds mark and the exhaustion knocked him off his feet, leaving him panting. 

'It was certainly doable, not impossible, that's for sure'. They both had a 30 second gap for Amaimon to get out of there, but as he thought, it was doable. 'Just... not... today...' the miserable thought gnawed at him as he felt himself slipping from wakefulness and curling into a ball with his eyes still on Amaimon's window with the green pointy end of his lover's hair being the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I vent for a little? Allow me to vent- I had this thought on my mind for quite some time...
> 
> Alright, so to start off, twenty billion, trillion, gazillion, infinite apologies for my interpretation of Satan. I didn't know swearing was somewhat of a no-no in the fanfiction community. As you can see, I'm clearly still new to this whole thing. I am no writer- I honestly don't know the first thing about writing. I'm just someone who's in love with Amaimon and Mephisto and am basically propelled by hormones. And you know what I realized? I don't want to write stories with actual plot lines and character development because they're hard, and I don't like editing them. Usually I would re-read a chapter at least 3 times before I post it, and with the past two chapters, I just didn't because I got bored and annoyed with my own writing. Now, since I started this story and it's already the 6th chapter, I am intending to finish posting it, but I'll just have to get through the next little bit before I get back into the stuff that I actually enjoy and don't mind writing, editing and posting because smut, fluff and all that joyous stuff just rolls off of me in waves and I like that.
> 
> I see how much love 'Give It Back', is getting, and it just pains me that this story is not as good, and will never be as good as the other one, and I just hate that I ruined it by introducing Satan into the mix and trying to create actual conflict and pretend like I'm an actual writer. 
> 
> So I'm not gonna say again that I'm sorry because I've said that enough and I truly hope people understood and forgiven me, and I promise that won't happen again. But alas, Satan will make one last appearance before disappearing forever from our lives, so please just bear with me. After that I will shower you all with smut that is very close to the 'Give It Back' standards and hopefully we can all forget these few chapters ever happened. Agreed?
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this self pity ride- I really needed to get that off my chest. Until next time, good night!


	7. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto's dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a boring chapter, I don't even know why I wrote it....  
> Very cheesy, very sappy... ohh well...  
> I was just thinking about how the song 'A Thousand Years' mimics perfectly the situation and Mephisto's feelings, so I tried to weave it in there to bring the point across better. If you know the song then it's incredibly hard to read this without singing it, so have fun!   
> Cheers! :)

Mephisto wasn't a dreamer. He wasn't like Amaimon; he never had good fictional dreams where he could enjoy himself. No, his dreams were visions- glimpses of reality plagued by his true feelings- feelings that he often times refused to deal with while fully conscious so they resurfaced in his subconsciousness where he was forced to deal with them then.

An exception to these visions were nightmares. Hellish, horrendous, torturous nightmares that weren't too far from reality which is what made them worse. The only time when he could have a peaceful night is whenever his mind remained blank and he saw no visions and no nightmares.

Tonight, though, to his great misfortune, the visions and nightmares blended into one, creating an absolute (to put it mildly) shitshow in his head while he slept outside the walls of his old house on a quest to save his beloved. Speaking of his beloved, that is exactly what the nightmare revolved around and Mephisto couldn't help but curse himself even within his dream. He cursed himself because he knew. He knew damn well, as a demon, he knew weaknesses must be kept to a minimum, yet here he was, building a weakness upon a weakness and practically digging his own grave. His curiosity and willingness to learn are what caused him to stumble upon emotions and feelings in the first place and now there was this joyous feeling of love that was shaping him and changing him and frankly, he was realizing now, making him weaker. 

Love, while it was a strength, it was also a weakness. That is what Mephisto's dream revealed to him. That is probably why demons refrained from feeling it since the beginning of their existence. It was pointless. You grew attached to another being and waste all your time and energy on them; what's the point? Then if something happens to them, you have to be by their side, take care of them, and if they get kidnapped you have to go out and save their ass, putting yourself in danger and on top of that makes you more vulnerable to enemy attacks-- Mephisto caught the thought before it could go further. These weren't his thoughts and feelings. It was the atmosphere of Gehenna that was getting the best of him. No, it was Amaimon he was talking about. He loved him and only had good feelings associated with that emotion.

Love, while it was a weakness, it was also a strength. Mephisto knew that because Amaimon provided him with a sense of purpose. Living for thousands of years gets lonely and tiresome, so this is a great shift in mood, life, and atmosphere that he owes Amaimon. Sure, he had to look after him, but Amaimon wasn't weak. Mephisto was wise enough to not choose weak partners and Amaimon wasn't an exception. The reason why they were in this situation is because they were dealing with their father which no one was a match for. However, that would never have to happen again because after all, love is a strength.

As the thoughts continued to circulate in Mephisto's head, repeating over and over again that love was a strength, they started to shape and morph into an image of Amaimon standing in the middle of the room he was currently in, with Mephisto standing in one of the ends, a breath caught in his throat. His heart started beating faster and the color of the room suddenly became much more exotic and vibrant, filling the room with light. All of the promises that he made to Amaimon in the short time they were together came flashing though his mind. How he promised to be by his side, to be his forever, to protect and take care of him and to never stop surprising him. There was so much more he could do; but first, he had to be brave. He couldn't say that 'he loved' if he was scared of consequences and to fight for that love; but as he glanced at Amaimon who lifted his eyes up to meet his, all of his doubts and fears went away just like that. Yes, he was willing to fight for him and to endure whatever came their way. He took one step closer to Amaimon.

The moment he stepped closer, Amaimon took a cautious step back, making Mephisto look at him with concern and say very softly to him, "I have struggled so much to find you, love, don't be afraid, I have been ready to love you for a thousand years, and I'm sure to love you for a thousand more."

Despite his control over time, it seemed to stand still frozen and unmoving as Amaimon considered him. While the younger was calculating, Mephisto couldn't help but admire his beauty and promise himself over and over that he will never let anything take away what's standing in front of him.

Just as the thought finished formulating in his mind, dark shadowy, wispy hands appeared from the walls accompanied by maniacal laughter that can only be identified as Satan's. Mephisto stood shocked as he watched the hands slither around Amaimon bringing him in for a dark embrace. It was only when he saw Amaimon's wide scared eyes looking at him that he snapped out of it, 'no, not again!' Not even his father can do that to him. Fear was creeping up his spine but Amaimon's fearful eyes were enough to strike a cord with him and quell that fear. He had to be the brave one in this situation seeing as Amaimon was completely helpless being at the mercy of their father. He could do it. He had to! Otherwise, what's his life worth living? He was not one for empty promises. Everything he has been doing was leading up to this moment. Every breath, every hour has come to this. 

Mephisto lifted his arm up, focusing on those vile black hands and the space around them, making them disappear with a gust of wind and a cry of anger ripping past his throat. It seemed like an easy enough task, but that was no ordinary magic. It was Satan's, which required a lot more energy on Mephisto's part, and all that only within his dream. In real life it would be twice as hard; but still, being able to do it in his dream was a good enough start and sign that he is gaining the strength and confidence to actually stand up to their father. That is all that mattered right now. 

As soon as Amaimon was let go of, he looked around as if coming out of a daze, somewhat confused but still aware of what has just happened. Mephisto took a step closer to him again. This time, Amaimon didn't flinch away but ran straight into Mephisto's arms, burying his face in the older demon's chest, holding him closer as Mephito's arms gently wrapped around him, holding him as if he'd never be able to let go. He kept whispering into Amaimon's hair, "all along, I believed I would find you. Ironically, time has brought your heart to me, oh Amaimon, I've loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more..." like that, holding his dear brother, he kept murmuring sweet nothings into the younger's hair until he woke up panting from the still nightmarish images embedded in his mind.


	8. Can't Touch This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape.

'Has it all been a dream?'

Amaimon's mind began racing as soon as sleep let go of him. The events from the previous day came crashing onto him like a wave in addition to the unfamiliar blanket fabric covering him, reminding him of exactly what happened yesterday. Then his eyes fluttered open, taking in the disgusting red surroundings around him, making him almost wish he hadn't woken up. 

'Boo...' he thought lazily and closed his eyes once again to allow himself some room for thought. Bit by bit his escape plan from yesterday started coming back to him and now he just needed to put it all into action. 'How lovely... okay, so we have the door--' but his thought was interrupted by the feeling of a wet tongue travelling from his jawline up to his temple and ear very quickly followed by the rustle of sheets as Satan got up from bed and headed towards the bathroom. At the strange action Amaimon's body froze and once Satan left, his eyes shot open, 'Did he just lick me?!'

Once he heard the secure sound of the bathroom lock he bolted up, scrambling for his clothes, frantically thinking, 'I gotta get out of here!!!'

Amid his scurrying a white paper airplane floated in through the window and gently landed on his lap. It took him a moment to register it and then another to realize, 'Samael...' He took it and began unfolding it, glancing at the bathroom door and out the window to make sure he had some privacy before reading it. Sure enough Mephisto's fine hand writing filled the page.

A,  
Get Dressed, we are leaving.  
Get rid of HIM somehow. When you're ready, jump out the window. You only have 30 seconds to do that so do not hesitate.  
Trust me.  
~S

As soon as his eyes read the curly 'S', the letter disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke in Amaimon's hands, leaving his mind in a state of pure ecstasy. 'He came! He really came!' and best of all, 'I'm finally getting out of here.' In his state of happiness he forgot completely what he was doing and ended up just sitting there, staring into nothing and going over, over and over again Mephisto's letter in his head. 'Get rid of him'... easier said than done! That is until the sound of the unlocking lock of the bathroom brought him back from his reveries, reminding him to put on some clothes. With new determination he began getting dressed. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" that infuriating, snarly, high pitched voice asked, striding over to Amaimon's side of the bed. 

Amaimon had to fight for self control not to lash out at Satan; but it was incredibly hard so his response ended up coming out with some sass, "I'm just putting on some clothes..." 'Haven't we already been over this?' Amaimon thought absentmindedly, swearing he already heard himself saying something along those lines the previous night.

Satan grabbed Amaimon by the shoulders and pinned him back down on the bed, "well that won't be needed now, motherfucker..."

Amaimon groaned, "ugh, are you serious?"

"Yeah, you got a fucking problem?"

"No, father. You do," Amaimon responded by trying to rise up on his elbows to be at eye level with his father. Satan got distracted enough to loosen his grip on Amaimon which gave the younger the opportunity to perhaps talk some sense into his father while the other isn't gloating above him and dominating in every way.

"Why is it that you rape everyone you see?"

"Shut the fuck up and get down like a good little bitch."

Amaimon shook his head, "no, I bet it's because you can't get laid, so you have to force it."

That statement obviously struck a cord because Satan let go of Amaimon completely and leaned back to stare at Amaimon.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I'm just saying, maybe you don't even know the difference between rape and voluntary sex... you know, they feel completely different. But judging by your reaction to certain things, I can tell that no one ever willingly slept with you, now am I wrong?" Amaimon knew that it was cruel to play his father like that but he just knew that he had to play the right cords in order for this plan to work. He just hoped he was pushing the right buttons at the right time. Judging by Satan's revolted, disgusted reaction, he had to guess that he was on the right track.

Satan was baffeled, "wha-, pfft, no, I--"

Amiamon interrupted him with a dreamy sigh, "aah, I remember my first time getting laid... how she jumped into my arms and ripped up all of my clothes, man, what a night... you know, I advise you to go out and get yourself someone that would actually want to do you and please you as much as they'd be pleasing themselves. It's a good experience," Amaimon nodded to emphasize the point. Then he sighed dramatically, dragging out the next sentence to make it sink in easier, "but, I doubt you'd ever get to experience that... with your attitude and mind set of things, no one could ever--"

"Hey, shut your mouth, I can fucking do it!"

Amaimon straightened up, "yeah? Then prove it."

Satan just scowled and got off the bed and headed towards the door screaming, "maybe I fucking will!" and slammed the door.

Amaimon let out a grateful sigh he didn't know he was holding, 'well that was terrifying... and extremely satisfying! Woo! That'll teach him!' He chuckled to himself, then turned his attention to the pile of clothes on the bed. Right. Get dressed. Get out. That's the plan now. He quickly put on his clothes and strode to the window, slowly reaching out for the invisible barrier he knew was there. As soon as his hand brushed against the air there, it hissed, burning the tips of his fingers, and he pulled back sharply. 'Well, it's either all or nothing,' he thought, backing up to get a running start to jump out the window.

He reached the opposite wall and mentally prepared himself for the jump ahead. Eyes on the window, he ran forward, his last thought before lifting off into the air being, 'Samael, I trust you.' Then he was in the air, curling up into a fetus position, tucking up his legs as he passed thought the window; guiltily half expecting to feel the burn of the barrier against him. However, the burn never came and he soared though the window unscathed because little did he know that Mephisto was very close to the base of the tower, concentrating extremely hard on keeping the barrier down to allow Amaimon to get out.

As soon as Mephisto saw Amaimon's form soaring out of the open window, he let go of his hold on the barrier and moved closer to where Amaimon was to land in order to catch him. Amaimon fell silently and only when he landed in Meohisto's arms, bridal style, did Mephisto break the silence by triumphantly saying, "mine," eyeing Amaimon up and down to make sure that it was actually him and he was safe in his arms.

Amaimon was breathless from the fall, but despite his racing heart he pressed closer to Mephisto in his arms, allowing the older to quickly nuzzle his face into the crook of Amaimon's neck, making the younger chuckle triumphantly. They would make out all they needed when they got back, but for now they had to get out of there.

Amaimon held tightly to Mephisto's neck as the King of Time and Space whispered, "Eins, Zwei, Drei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back together now, so you know what that means- back to smut land!!!  
> I don't know about you, but I'm excited! I really wanna know how you guys will enjoy the rest of this! :p
> 
> By the way, what do you think- will Satan get laid?   
> I honestly have no clue, because we'll never hear back from him again, but it'd be cool to know how your imaginations filled that in!


	9. Beautiful Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon is thinking of ways to repay his brother for saving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people even like these notes?  
> I know I personally thoroughly enjoy them in other fics, but I don't wanna feel like I'm blabbing too much and am never sure if to add my thoughts in the beginning or end-- annnnnd I'm blabbing...!  
> Enjoy the chapter! It starts out slow, but it gets better! ;)

Appearing back in True Cross Academy in their bedroom, Mephisto let go of Amaimon causing the younger to stumble to get his footing while he himself collapsed just short of the bed, completely and utterly exhausted. Working on that barrier was a struggle as it is and then teleporting them through the realm was absolutely the last straw on his energy levels. He was thankful he even had it in him to send them to the proper location and even go as to be precise enough to make it their bedroom. He needed a break- like- a 100 year break- that's what it felt like, but as soon as he hit the floor and closed his eyes, Amaimon was on his knees beside him calling out his name worriedly, "Samael? Samael! Sam? Sam! Say something!"

Amaimon was grabbing Mephisto's face, turning it to look at him, brushing the bangs out of his eyes, and it took a lot of willpower to just flutter open his eyes and even then it was only to ease the younger's worries. Mephisto quickly realized though, that opening his eyes was a big mistake because seeing Amaimon's worried big eyes made him want to reach out for the little king and soothe him, stroke his cheek and brush his hair out of his eyes, but no matter how much he wanted to do that, he couldn't lift his arm because of how heavy it felt. He wanted to say so much, but the only thing his exhausted body was willing to do was master a faint hint of a smile before closing his eyes back again, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

This time when Amaimon whispered his name again, it didn't sound worried, only understanding. Mephisto was only vaguely aware of Amaimon's arms around him as he lifted him up, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down gently. He proceeded to unbuckle Mephisto's cape from his neck and loosening up his scarf before removing the older's pink boots as well, hoping to provide maximum comfort for his caring older brother. Once he was content with the image before him, Amaimon took off his shoes as well and climbed into bed with Mephisto, settling down next to the older and setting his head on Mephisto's chest with his hand over the older's beating heart. 'Mine,' he thought, remembering how Mephisto had looked at him when he landed in his arms.

Amaimon laid there quietly, his head rising and falling along with Mephisto's chest. He wasn't tired, not like Mephisto, but he still enjoyed the sound of Mephisto's soft breathing, his rising and falling chest, and the beating of his heart under his ear. It was extremely comforting and relaxing, that that is literally the least one can offer to someone else and it felt so good for Amaimon to have even that.

Nail between teeth, this time allowed him time to think, which he wasn't too thrilled about, because with his thoughts, one thought chased another until he ended up thinking about things he never wanted to think about. This is mainly why he always kept himself occupied and constantly seeked games and adventure, because his thoughts took him to dark, dark places. Such as right now when his mind decided to start going through all of the 'what if's' going backwards in chronological order. What if Mephisto hadn't come to save him? What if Satan would have never come after him? What if he wouldn't have started falling for Mephisto in the first place? What if he wouldn't have come to Assiah? What if-- stop. He hated himself for even considering thinking about it, but it's true, he realized. If he wouldn't have come to Assiah and fallen for Mephisto, none of them would have been in this mess to begin with and Mephisto wouldn't have had to risk his neck coming all the way to Gehenna to save him. But then... If he wouldn't have come to Assiah, he wouldn't be lying there now like that with Mephisto; the older's soft breathing reminded him, washing him with a sense of calmness and drowning out his worries. No, this was good. This is how it should be and it's all going to be alright from now on.

It must have been an hour or so before Mephisto came to, fluttering his eyes open, surprised to see the cute demon still on him, 'he must have been really bored just lying there with me...' still, nevertheless, he leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, startling the younger who was so deep in thought staring at the adjacent wall and still biting his thumb nail. Mephisto smiled at Amaimon's reaction and when Amaimon saw Mephisto's smile, he broke into the same grin, so happy to see that his brother was doing well. 

"What are you thinking about?" Mephisto asked wrapping an arm around Amaimon to hold him closer after not being able to do that for over an hour. He let out a content sigh when he felt Amaimon nuzzle into him closer.

"None of the right things and certainly not what I should be thinking about..." he answered quite sadly. Mephisto frowned at the change in tone. He didn't like hearing the Earth King unhappy- it just didn't suit him. Bored- yes; unhappy-no.

He looked down at the demon's green pointy hair, "how come?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Amaimon couldn't look at his brother because he felt so ashamed, "because I should be thinking of ways to repay you, Samael. That was no easy task and extremely risky. You shouldn't have to go through that because of me; I'm such a nuisance!"

Mephisto was appalled- that is what he is thinking about?! He took Amaimon's chin and tilted it up to make sure Amaimon was looking at him, "shh... Amaimon, that is so not true. I don't know what I'd do without you. Yes, it was risky, but that is only because we were dealing with father. If it were anyone else, I trust you to get out of there alone, because I know that you're strong. I promise though that that will never happen again. I understand what we must do to avoid father's reach so you don't ever have to feel like a nuisance again. But even then Amaimon, I would do this over and over again just to know that you're safe." He paused for a second, then continued, "and what's with this talk about replaying me? Amaimon, as long as you're by my side, there is nothing more that I need."

"But I owe you so much for saving my life..."

"And I owe you do much for giving me a life! Honestly Amaimon, if you can just promise to be mine forever that is all the debt that you'd need to repay."

"But that doesn't count because I already am..."

Mephisto blew out a sigh, not knowing how to talk some sense into the young demon, "fine, how about this? You can repay me by never doing that again- getting kidnapped by our father, I mean. Does that sound good?"

Amaimon considered this but then shook his head, "but that's not fair!"

Mephisto let out a similar incredulous response, "well it's also not fair that you're asking me to make you pay, so that's what you get. Whatever, Amaimon you're getting worked up for nothing. All I need from you is... well... you! So if you could provide that for me at all times, that'd be perfect."

Amaimon let out an over exaggerated whine and flopped down on Mephisto's chest, "fine!" He really wished he could show his brother his gratitude for saving him from any more strange , awkward and disgusting encounters with their father, but he knew that arguing with his stubborn brother was the equivalent of arguing with a wall- pointless. So he just laid there, secretly thinking of ways he could come up with to please Mephisto while the silence stretched between them. 

After about 15 minutes of nothing but silence between the two, as each had his own thoughts racing all over the place, Mephisto finally broke it by awkwardly nudging Amaimon to ask, "hey, um, Amaimon... Did father... how did he... did he, umm, hurt you?"

Amaimon looked up at Mephisto, scooting away to be able to see him better, wearing a slightly amused expression, "father? Ha! I didn't let him come too close to me."

Mephisto raised his eyebrows, "so you mean he didn't touch you?"

Amaimon laughed, "no, he did, but let's just say he didn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to!"

"Oh?" Now Mephisto was really surprised.

"I guess a little disobedience every once in a while can do no harm," he winked.

Mephisto smirked, "you naughty, naughty boy!"

"You know I'm a lot more than that!" Amaimon smirked back, and started leaning in for a kiss, but Mephisto stopped him by placing one finger on his lips and saying, "wait, before you do that, I have to know, how did you get rid of him?"

Amaimon pulled away, a grin etched onto his face, remembering how exactly he'd managed to avoid getting raped by his father the second time, "I just told him off."

"You told off father?!" Mephisto exclaimed incredulously.

"Uh-hm!" Amaimon nodded his head furiously.

"And he let you?" Mephisto pushed, not quite believing the younger.

"Yeah, I know right? I was surprised as well. I guess he was just in the right mood when I did it, so I got lucky. I just suggested that he get laid and he took the bait and rose up to the challenge. Of course it is basically impossible for someone to actually enjoy father's company, so I'm sure that it'll keep him occupied for some time."

Mephisto considered that thought, "yes, I suppose you're right. I can't even imagine someone snuggled up in bed with father...", they both shuddered at the thought, "anyways, that was very clever of you. I would have never thought of that on my own..."

"Well, I was actually thinking about you when I said that...", Amaimon answered in a shy voice.

Mephisto looked over at Amaimon with wide eyes, "so you mean you actually enjoy having sex with me?"

Amaimon looked genuinely confused, "yeah... why wouldn't I...? You're the most fun I've had in ages!"

Mephisto looked away shyly, "I thought you were just doing it because I was pushing you..."

"YOU were pushing ME?" Amaimon scoffed, then in a flash with demonic speed he was on top of Mephisto, pinning his arms above his head, purring, all shyness gone, "or I am pushing you, Samael?"

Just as Mephisto was about to drown in the pleasure of the image of a dominating Amaimon, Amaimon let go of his arms and dropped his sensual voice, sitting back on Mephisto's torso, casually continuing, "besides, you said yourself that I'm strong. I wouldn't let you push me around too much anyways, because after all, I am a disobedient, naughty little boy," he winked.

"How did I get so lucky?" Mephisto asked dreamily, placing his hands behind his head to stare up at Amaimon, who was looking down at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Lucky, eh?" Amaimon purred, looming over Mephisto. "You know, I always took you for the dominating type." Amaimon didn't think his brother would let him sit on top of him for so long and do half of the things he'd already done. Mephisto'd next sentence however cleared his confusion. 

"I am," Mephisto wrapped Amaimon's dangling yellow stripped tie in front of him around his hand and tugged it down to emphasize his point, then released it gently, replacing that hand behind his head, "but with you I'd be submissive any day of the week."

While Mephisto was talking Amaimon was nimbly taking off Mephisto's scarf for his next move, "even if I tie you up?" and in one swift motion he had Mephisto's hands in an 'X' above his head, with one hand holding the knot tight. 

"So you like to play it rough, huh?" Amaimon loosened the scarf and cast it aside, going down to undress Mephisto, removing his clothes layer by layer while Mephisto did the same to him while Amaimon allowed his hands to be free. 

Amaimon gave a hard suck on Mephisto's bottom lip as a form of a response and whispered, "let's play."

Mephisto whispered back, "let's play," as a way to grant Amaimon's request which was all Amaimon needed as a green light to tear Mephisto's red under shirt open and expose his chest. 

Suddenly gasping, Amaimon's eyes went from lust filled to worry filled in an instant, his hand flying out to tenderly touch the 10 lines of scar tissue running down from Mephisto's chest down his torso, "is that... did I--?"

"Yes," Mephisto answered simply seeing how Amaimon couldn't formulate a coherent phrase.

Amaimon gasped again, "I'm so... I'm so--"

"I'ts alright," Mephisto whispered, trying to soothe his younger brother, "they're a part of me now."

"Do they hurt?" Amaimon asked appalled, still gently tracing the lines with his fingertips, careful not to let his claws touch those same spots where they were once dug in.

"No, I love them. They are a reminder of the day I fell for you, which was one of the best days of my long life," seeing Amaimon's still concerned look, he laced his hands with Amaimon's and added, "don't worry about it Amaimon. I would let you do it many times over. You can't hurt me with physical pain- not anymore."

Amaimon smiled weakly, looking down and away, completely forgetting about what he was about to do, but Mephisto reminded him by smirking and hooking one leg over Amaimon's back, flipping them so that Mephisto sat on top of Amaimon with the younger between his legs, "rule #1 of being dominant- never let your guard down."

Amaimon was surprised at first but then quickly caught onto what his brother was playing at and devilishly grinned back, subtly searching for that scarf he discarded previously, "rule #1 of being submissive," in one swift motion he tied Mephisto's hands together that were pressing on his abdomen, "never leave your hands out in the open."

Mephisto looked down at his tied hands and mocked disappointment, "oh dear, now how will I take my pants off?"

Amaimon scoffed," did you really think I was gonna let you do it by yourself?" And pulled Mephisto down gently for a kiss, progressively turning over to let him slide off him and onto his back so that Amaimon could climb on top of him once more and shower him with open mouthed kisses. While at it, he was formulating a plan to complete his goal that he oh so ever wanted to accomplish, and little by little he started piecing everything together to hopefully achieve it. While he was showering Mephisto with kisses from every side and every angle, his hands were working on Mephisto'd lower region clothes, taking off his pants when he rose up to help Amaimon. Then Amaimon proceeded to remove his own clothes- whatever was left of them, still his lips never leaving Mephisto's body.

When he went back down to Mephisto's lower region, he gave a few licks to Mephisto's already hard cock to ensure smoother friction for the events to come, "wow, already? And we haven't even reached the fun part yet..." Amamion said mockingly, indicating the state Mephisto was in.

"Well, what do you expect when just the thought of you makes me hard!"

"Oh, then I'm sure you'll enjoy this," Amaimon said, pulling Mephisto up by the tied hands, scooting off the bed himself and pulling the older to do the same, looking up at him with mischievous yet caring eyes. Mephisto just stared down at his younger brother with a half smile on his face, wondering what the young demon planned on doing.

He was almost ready to go down on his knees to suck Amaimon's penis but let out a surprised gasp instead when Amaimon took him by his hands, spun him around, bent him over the bed and leaned on him to wrap his arms around Mephisto's hands, "how about I let you pleasure yourself tonight?" Amaimon whispered sensually in Mephisto's ear, maneuvering Mephisto's tied hand towards his own penis where he palmed it with Mephisto's hand and began navigating the stroking movement with his hand cupped around Mephisto's.

Mephisto let out an exhaled laugh, catching onto what the younger wanted to do, closing his eyes and swallowing before saying, "using my own strength and weakness against me, huh? If I hadn't know better I'd say that's a cowardly move. What happened? Don't think you can please me as well?"

While Mephisto was talking , Amaimon got ready to insert himself within the ass that was so vulnerably presented to him, playing with his fingers first, "no one can please better than they themselves," Amaimon stated as if that was a legendary quote, "besides, this is a very pleasurable image already- you bent over the bed, stroking yourself with your hands tied. An incredible turn on that gets my blood going," Amaimon said, positioning the tip at the circular entrance, "you'll know what I mean right now!" and slowly pushed in his hardening erection, causing Mephisto to gasp and moan, temporarily stopping his own stroking. Noticing that, Amaimon leaned over, still inside Mephisto and began moving his hand for him again, saying in the most stern sensual voice he could muster, "I didn't tell you you could stop... Samael," he added just because he loved his brother's reaction to his own name when he speaks it.

Mephisto shivered at his own touch as his hand continued to stroke his hard cock, "maybe I should let you watch me masturbate more often then?"

"Perhaps," Amaimon answered thoughtfully, "but for now, don't stop stroking until I tell you to, understand?"

Mephisto smirked against the bed-sheets, "yes, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY did anyone catch that reference?? I couldn't resist! I just didn't know how to end the chapter and this seemed perfect!
> 
> Okay- stuff I want to share and ask:  
> Is it cool that Amaimon calls Samael, Sam, sometimes? I personally think it's adorable, but I completely understand that Samael doesn't exactly have a nickname in the manga/anime so it might interfere with some people's visions and thoughts on the character.  
> Second! mid way though writing the whole series I realized that there is no point in continuing to call Mephisto- Mephisto, since no one calls him that in the fic, and sometimes I would catch myself slip and write Samael instead of Mephisto, but I don't know, for some reason it seems wrong to change it all to Samael at this point. It might just be me, but Samael sounds like a completely different person, but what I want people to see is Mephisto- the guy in the top hat, white cape and pink boots, so that's why I continue to write Mephisto outside of the dialogue. Hope that's alright with everyone!  
> And lastly- sometimes I would write something that either Mephy or Ami would do or say, that I would realize is so out of character or something that I can't imagine being said by their corresponding voice actors, and I would get so worried that I'm changing them and shaping them into something that I like, and not something that they are- such as both of them showing emotions and saying things that are so out of character for them.... but then I immediately think- nah, it's fine, they wouldn't be screwing each other in the manga either, so it's fine if Amaimon says that or Mephisto does that in my fanfic!   
> Logic! XD  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is gonna be epic! (and by that I mean it's gonna be overflowing with smut... same thing.)


	10. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission complete.

Reason #1 why Amaimon wanted to tie his partner's hands was to stroke his over compelling urge to dominate fully and exert power over someone. Selfish- maybe, but Mephisto let him, so it was alright. 

Reason #2 why Amaimon tied his brother's hands was because the image was indeed extremely attractive, and turned him on to the point that he solely believed that he'd never be able to be turned off again.

And finally reason #3, which is the most important one for him to tie Mephisto's hands was to avoid shuddering and trembling under the older's lustful, and absolutely gorgeous touches that Amaimon received when they were together. He couldn't have that. Not today. Today he needed to hold on for as long as possible, and not being touched by his mate would be the best way to go. Meanwhile, he wished the complete opposite for Mephisto who seemed to be struggling with their new game, judging by his soft cries and moans when he'd stroke himself just right and Amaimon would hammer him from behind perfectly.

When Amaimon gripped him harder and picked up his pace, Mephisto had to voice his thoughts through pants and groans, "what's the fun if I'm just going to cum in no time?"

"That's the point," Amaimon answered, reaching a hand out between Mephisto'd legs to massage his balls. The owner of said balls let out a strangled "aaah," his mind buzzing. 'What? What would be the point in making him finish quickly and terminate their game? Unless... No, Amaimon wouldn't do that, would he?' Reluctantly he clenched around Amaimon testing out his theory which earned him a harsh tug on his tail, making him whimper, 'yup, he would!'

"None of that," Amaimon said sternly, "you're not making me come before you. And guess what?" he said after a few brutal thrusts to Mephisto's prostate, leaning in to whisper in his ear," I'm not even close..."

Oh but Mephisto was so incredibly close. At one point he hoped he'd be able to hold out longer than Amaimon, but that last tug on his tail made him lose all rational thought and overwhelmed him with a feeling of an oncoming orgasm. He began moaning uncontrollably, making Amaimon grip him harder, speeding up his pace even further. Mephisto couldn't help it. He arched his back, beginning to twitch and jerk as the orgasm hit, filling his hand with wild hot bursts of white semen, letting out a long high moan.

'Holy crap, that was beautiful,' Amaimon thought, not stopping his thrusting one bit. That was exactly what he needed. He felt Mephisto sag on his trembling legs and had to hold him up as well as keep pushing into him, letting out small grunts with the effort. Once he got used to the delicious image below him , he noticed that Mephisto's hand wasn't moving. Questioning why he was holding Mephisto up at all, Amaimon laid him down on the bed and once more leaned around to cup Mephisto's hand and place it once again on his own penis. Amaimon was beginning to think that Mephisto had passed out due to his lack of movement but the moment the older's hand brushed his penis he gave a harsh spasm, jolting Amaimon, crying out, "aaah, Amaimon, you know how tender it is after an orgasm!"

Amaimon just kept a firm grip on Mephisto's hand who was trembling, shivering and spasming under him while Amaimon tried to soothe him by whispering, "shhh..." in his ear and playing gently with the older's fluffy purple tail. Then he slowly started letting go of the hand he was holding, ensuring that he'd continue the stroking and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and continuing his thrusting. 

Mephisto was biting his lip hard, trying to control his moans and thrashing. He never minded being vocal but today his brother was making him feel beyond anything he'd ever experienced which made him swell with more love towards his younger sibling. His spasms subsided as he got used to the strange feeling of a continuation of a stimulus even after an orgasm but it didn't stop the wonderful and terrible sensation at the same time, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he couldn't keep his thoughts together. 'No, no, no-focus! Amaimon, behind-- aah! That was my prostate! Hands, in front-- wait, why am I using my right hand? I'm left handed... Tail... somewhere in heaven,' the thought drifted away as Amaimon gave an impressive stroke somewhere near the tip of his tail. And every once in a while he'd hear himself say Amaimon's name despite the fact that he was saying it nonstop almost like a chant, but hearing none of it. 

To Amaimon, his brother's irrational state was music to his ears because he too secretly liked the way his name sounded on his brother's lips and having his brother say it over and over again in the state he was in was enough to make him forget which realm he was in. When he noticed the receding jerking and twitching, a striking fear hit him for a moment, 'can that kill him?' Then he thought better of it and shook his head, 'nah, that would be hilarious seeing the gravestone- "died from too much sex".' The image cheered Amaimon up enough to pick up his pace and grip Mephisto harder to hammer into him with more force. Aww yeah, he could feel it now, soon enough he'll release as well- he just wondered if it's going to be before or after Mephisto passes out. I mean, he'd feel bad fucking his unconscious brother... He reasoned it'd feel the same as screwing a corpse, which would not be so fun so he decided to try to avoid that.

'Maybe I should let you watch me masturbate more often then,' Mephisto's voice came drifting back into his mind filling his head with many dirty images of his brother doing it in various places and in various positions. His favorite would have to be where Mephisto is in his office watching a hentai, fully dressed but his cock is out from beneath his white pants, gripped gently between his fingertips, stroking it slowly and tenderly, softly gasping and moaning to himself, head and eyes rolling back at just how well he was pleasing himself. As a bonus he also added Mephisto murmuring Amaimon's name and grinding his hips softly, moving them around in his chair as if there was someone on top of him.

Amaimon shuddered at the image as that was the last straw for him before he unleashed everything inside of him into into his still (thankfully) conscious brother.

Hearing the younger's blissful moan and feeling his seed shoot inside of him was Mephisto's last grasp on reality as he let out a final, "Amai..." and collapsed onto the bed, unconscious to the world him with his hands still beneath him around his length.

Seeing Mephisto sag in the bed, Amaimon stopped moving, registering what he's seeing. Then once the realization hit him only one thought was going through his head and that was, 'I did it!' He let out a content sigh and smiled to himself, pulling out and leaning over to kiss the top of Mephisto's head. He had to work hard to restrain himself from punching the air and performing a victory dance, but seeing his brother's uncomfortable position stopped him short. He took in the beautiful image one more time before setting out to untangle Mephisto from the mess he was in. 

He walked around to the side and rolled Mephisto onto his back to scoop one arm under the older's knees and the other under his neck to pick him up bridal style once more and set him down in a more comfortable position on the pillows. 'I gotta stop doing that', he thought absentmindedly feeling a sense of déjà vu since only that morning his brother was unconscious yet again because of him and he had to carry him to the bed in a very similar manner. He was glad though that this time it was because of a different turn of events, but still he just hoped that Mephisto didn't mind.

Gently he began undoing the knot of a scarf around Mephisto's hands, making a note to put it in the laundry, and allowed the hands to fall into their natural comfortable position. He pulled the blanket over Mephisto's bottom , leaving his chest exposed, allowing him to run his fingertips once more over the white scars there. He let out a sigh before leaning over to brush his lips softly against Mephisto's and rolling out of bed to head for the shower.

When he turned on the shower head he let a giggle escape him. Truth be told, he was happy-no- he was giddy. He knew from years of experience that sex stimulated positive responses, but this, this was different. He felt a thrill, a rush of emotions as he realized that there is so much they could do and continue doing. He grinned at the thought. He was just scared that that spark will eventually fade if they were to have eternity all to themselves. He pushed that awful thought aside, not allowing it to trouble him in this moment of glee. Mephisto loved him, there is no way he would ever turn away from Amaimon. After all, where will he find a better mate that would be willing to accept a demon with emotions? Amaimon didn't have to worry about himself losing his spark for Mephisto because his older brother was so mysterious with so many uncharted territories that he was oh so eager to explore. He shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. He shouldn't let this worry him. If anything, they could always just talk it out. Amaimon wasn't into verbal fights so whatever issues they may encounter, they'd be able to settle them. 

He turned off the shower, stepping out to dry his hair off, finding a pair of black boxers and throwing them on. He went out into the bedroom, still wiping his hair only to see his brother still unconscious on the bed in the position he left him in. Amaimon smiled and headed for the kitchen. Pounding the consciousness out of his brother sure made him hungry.

As he was preparing himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich , he heard the turn of a door lock to the office causing his ears to perk up. He grabbed his sandwich and headed towards the direction of the sound, interested to see what was going on. He leaned against the door frame connecting the kitchen and the office, taking a bite of his sandwich , casually watching a dark haired teenager open the door to Mephisto's office coming in with a case file of papers, heading for the office desk, oblivious to the green haired demon watching him. "May I help you?"

Yukio jumped, scared out of his mind as he was sure the office was empty. He took in the Earth king with an appalled, confused, and embarrassed expression , noticing that only the boxers and the towel around his shoulders were covering the male in front of him, then the his focus shifted to the sandwich in the demon's hand, "wh-what are you doing in Sir Pheles's office?" Yukio stammered, trying to put some authority into his voice. 

Amaimon cocked an eyebrow, "I live here..."

Realization dawned on the teen, "ohh, are you that someone that Sir Pheles went after?"

"Maybe..." Amaimon said with a guarded expression, afraid to let a stranger in on personal stuff between him and Mephisto. 

"Oh, so does that mean that Sir Pheles is back?" Yukio's expression lit up.

Amaimon took another bite of his sandwich, "yes."

"That's great, can I talk to him?" Yukio asked, already heading for the bedroom door.

Amaimon's eyes flared and with demonic speed he was at the bedroom door, shooting an arm across the door frame to block Yukio's path, "he's sleeping," he said with as much bluntness as he could, looking down at the teen with a stoic expression.

Yukio's face however twisted into confusion, "sleeping? At this time?" That didn't make sense, he was the King of time, how could he be sleeping at 2 pm on a work day?

This situation was beginning to feel very uncomfortable for Amaimon. How was he supposed to explain to a human student that the man standing in front of him fucked their principle unconscious? He just didn't. "Umm, we had a rough trip." Not entirely false.

Yukio narrowed his eyes, "then how come you're fine?"

Amaimon's patience was wearing thin. He flashed his fangs, saying pointedly, "curiosity killed the cat, little boy," then started pushing him towards the door, "I'll let Mephisto know you were by," and slammed the door in the teen's face before the other could protest. "Humans..." he muttered under his breath. 'Who even was that?" he didn't really care, but Mephisto might... Maybe he should have been more polite? Nah, he didn't rip the guy to shreds, that was polite enough.

He went back to the kitchen to finish his snack by pouring a glass of orange juice and then headed towards the bedroom where he settled in under the blanket and turned on the massive TV to some anime, being careful with his food in bed. Although he was as quite as he could be, the older brother started shifting in bed after about 2 hours.

Upon hearing the rustling of bed sheets, Amaimon smiled, leaning over to brush his lips against Mephisto's cheek, "how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Mephisto replied in a deep sleepy voice with his eyes still closed, "like I was fucked unconscious..."

Amaimon chuckled, opening Mephisto's mouth with his, really wanting the older to wake up quicker. Truly enough, Mephisto's eyes fluttered open when he felt Amaimon's tongue run over his teeth but then closed them back again to indulge in the kiss, letting his own tongue roam wild. 

Once satisfied with his level of consciousness, Mephisto pulled away and rested his head on Amaimon's chest, encircling the younger with one arm, "I have to admit, I didn't think you'd be able to do it so fast. I would have guessed for years to pass before you'd be able to do it."

Amaimon chuckled, rubbing Mephisto's arm, "what can I say, I'm a man of my word."

"Although, to be fair, you did cheat..." Mephisto calmly continued.

This pulled a reaction out of Amaimon, "I did not! I thought our games didn't have rules! Besides, you let me! You could have stopped at any moment but you chose not to, so that's a clean victory for me!"

Mephisto smirked, amused by the younger's line of thinking, "alright, winner, what are you going to do now that your supposed 'life goal' is complete?"

This stopped Amaimon short of his protest, "I..." What was he gonna do? "In all honesty, brother, I just want to find new ways to play with you. I don't want this- us- to ever get old," he confessed, all serious now.

Mephisto's heart sped up, 'he was really thinking ahead...', the thought made him smile, "Amaimon, it won't get old if we don't let it get old. I know for sure I'll never grow tired of you, and I hope I haven't given you any reason to doubt my feelings for you. Now, of course, on the other hand, you, I would understand if you were to grow tired of me or whatnot..." he was blabbing, he realized that which was so out of character for him, but once he started, it was hard to stop, "I mean, eternity is a long time, and I would understand if you wanted to find someone else, someone better, perhaps, not that I--"

"Shut up," Amaimon said firmly, then kissed the top of Mephisto head and said more gently against his hair, "just shut up, okay? Let's live in the moment. I know what I want and I have it right here," he pressed Mephisto closer to him, "right now, I don't need anything else so let's just enjoy this for now.

Mephisto pressed in closer and relaxed against Amaimon agreeing with the younger's statement, "thank you."

They both turned their attention back to the anime on screen, with Mephisto rising and falling with Amaimon's chest and Amaimon's arms encircling the older as if in a protective gesture.

After a while Amaimon remembered, "oh, by the way, there was someone by today looking for you."

Mephisto pulled away, sitting up, "oh, who was it?"

Amaimon shrugged, "don't know... dark hair, glasses, teenager that seemed to know his way quite well around your office..."

"Yukio... yes, I asked him to cover for me while I was gone. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you were sleeping," Amaimon stated matter of factly.

Mephisto grinned, rolling out of bed, "sleeping, eh?"

Amaimon put on his best defensive act, "well I wasn't gonna tell him that I screwed his principle unconscious!"

Putting on his clothes Mephisto paused, "hmm, you know, that is actually exactly what I would have expected you to do...!"

Amaimon launched a pillow at him which the King of Time dodged with ease, both of them laughing, "stop it, Sam, you know, for the record, I'm learning!"

Mephisto chuckled, "I know, good for you..." His sentence trailed off as he was searching for his pink scarf, "hey, where's my scarf?"

Amaimon answered without tearing his eyes away from the screen, "in the laundry."

Mephisto's face twisted into confusion, "why would it be-- oh...," his eyes widened as the memory came back to him. Then he looked down at his hands and said even louder, "OH!" and bolted towards the bathroom to scrub his hands clean. A shower would be fit right now but he had to get back to work since evidently Yukio wasn't covering for him anymore and he'd slept most of the day away, 'crap, now I have to get back on schedule...'

After making sure he looked presentable, he exited the bathroom and headed towards the office area, crossing in Amaimon's view to say, "alright, Amaimon, I trust you to keep busy while I'm working. I'll deal with you later..." he gave a devilish smile as a hint for his intentions.

Amaimon liked that look, but was a little confused as to why Mephisto was giving it to him, "deal with me?"

One hand on the door knob Mephisto turned to say in a seductive tone, "yeah... you didn't think screwing your older brother unconscious would come without a price, right?" and with that, he exited the room, leaving the younger's thoughts running wild, with a wide grin spreading on his face slowly as he imagined all the different ways in which Mephisto could punish him. Oh yeah... he was so ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Announcement:  
> Upon realizing that writing smut for these two makes me incredibly happy, an idea hit me! Why not continue writing smut stories for them? What I had in mind was a series which would be called "Let's Play" where essentially all Mephy and Ami do is 'play' together. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not sure how good of an idea that is and whether or not people would actually like it, but ideas started flowing, and the whole series would consist of one-shots (I believe they're called), where each chapter is just a different 'game'. Some of the stuff would include them playing with toys, foreplay, role play, new positions, etc.  
> The thing is, with school starting, I'm not sure if I'd actually have the time to dedicate to this, but if I would find a few minutes here and there, that would be my next thing on the agenda for you guys- because I would really really like to write it!  
> So what do you think?


	11. (Not) Sexy Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the punishment Amaimon was looking for...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! WOO! This is my back to school gift for you all! <3

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes.

"Really?!"

"No!"

Amaimon threw up his hands in exasperation and flopped down on the couch, bored out of his minds. He felt like his brain was about to liquefy from watching anime for the past 4 hours and knowing that Mephisto was in the next room just kept him on his toes because he knew he could just play with him. Mephisto however was intensely immersed in his paperwork and did not have the time to play with his younger sibling. He was even surprised that the younger had managed to truly leave him alone for the length of time that he did, but as it appears his patience had run thin and he was back in his office bugging him for attention, which he couldn't yet divide despite how much he wanted to give his brother all the time in the world. "Patience, my friend..."

"But you've been working for hours!" Amaimon grunted from the sofa, tugging at a string on one of the pillows.

"Only two!" Mephisto retorted.

Amaimon paused his work to look up Mephisto dead in the eye to say with the most 'duh!' tone he could muster, "yeah... hourS..."

Mephisto gave a short sigh, seeing his brother's point, but also seeing the now smaller pile of paperwork he had to do. "Amaimon, just--", he indicated the papers with a frantic wave of his hands, "little bit more time, okay? Go cook dinner or something if you're so bored..."

Amaimon's face twisted into confusion, "cook dinner? Why would I do that if you can just do it with the snap of your fingers?"

Rolling his eyes Mephisto answered, "I was just making a suggestion to keep you occupied while I finish work."

Amaimon looked mortified by the idea of cooking dinner and started backing out of the room towards the bedroom, "uhh... no thanks! I'll just go read or something..."

Mephisto just waved him off without looking up from his papers. He hated having to do this to his brother, but these plans have been set into motion long before Amaimon came and therefore his priority lied there first. 'Why was he even so eager to play if he knows I will be supposedly punishing him?' Amaimon could be so unpredictable sometimes, which is what he loved most about his brother and partner. 'Sometimes I wonder what's going on in his head...'

Finishing his work about an hour later with the sky taking on the glow of the evening, the director stood up to stretch his limbs, sighing with content, looking out over the academy before going to check on his eerily silent brother, 'what kept him so quite? Did he actually pick up a book to read?'

Entering the bedroom his questions were answered immediately as he took in his brother and the position he was in, 'wow, what a sight!' Mephisto thought, stunned. Amaimon was lying on his back with with his arms fully outstretched above him with a book in his hands, which he seemed very immersed in because he didn't move at all when Mephisto entered the room. 

"Well, what a highly uncomfortable position to be reading a book in," Mephisto remarked, striding over to the bed and beginning to undress.

"My erection was in the way," Amaimon stated bluntly. Mephisto was surprised. What could he be possibly reading that got him so aroused? He thought, noticing the bulge in Amaimon's pants. He glanced at the cover which read '50 Shades of Gray' and immediately connected the dots, "Oh!", he exclaimed aloud. 'Where did he even get that copy???'

"What's a butt plug?" came Amaimon's monotone voice that sounded like a genuine question.

Mephisto facepalmed hard before turning on the younger, reaching for the book, "Amaimon, give me that!"

Amaimon complied, sitting up and looking at his brother with a glimpse of hope in his eyes, "is that what you're going to do to me?" He got on his knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed where Mephisto was standing , extending his arms and putting them together as if they were chained, "you can put me in shackles and I'll be your slave. You can even whip me if I misbehave," he winked at the last part, dropping down on all fours looking up at Mephisto, tail whipping about excitedly like a dog who's just seen his owner.

Mephisto put a glint in his eyes, making himself appear as if he was actually going to comply to the younger's wishes, reaching out for his tail sharply as if to hurt him, but instead, taking it gently between his fingers to twirl the furry appendage and then softly kiss the tip of it.

Amaimon, who's face was scrunched in anticipation for the blissful pain, turned confused at the softness of Mephisto's touch, "wha--?"

"Not today, Amaimon...", he breathed softly into Amaimon's tail, still twirling it between his finger, creating a sensation that would send any other demon into override, but Amaimon held strong, intending to hear the reasoning behind his brother's actions. "This would be no punishment if you were getting exactly what you wanted, right? Instead, I want to make love to you tonight..."

Amaimon was just eager to get some action going and retorted to his brother's comment with, "that's great and all, brother, but how is that any different from what we've been doing up until now?

Mephisto chuckled, amused at his brother's eagerness, "I am intending on showing you how humans do it. How painfully slow they go and how I had to suffer for the past two thousand years, adjusting to their speed and the amount of force they could take..."

Amaimon whimpered, 'oh no!' He'd much rather his brother use all the chains and whips known to mankind on him and go as rough as he wanted. Really, anything but this. Mephisto climbed on the bed now on his knees, pulling Amaimon up with him so that he could undress the younger as well, while slowly continuing, "I made it my duty to teach you the ways of Assiah," he unbuttoned Amaimon's shirt/vest, slowly sliding it off Amaimon's pale skin and leaning down to kiss the exposed shoulder, "consider this a lesson of sorts..."

Amaimon began grinding against Mephisto's still fully clothed body, eyes rolling back at Mephisto's seductive tone, "bite me, Samael," he managed to let out among his shallow breaths.

Mephisto opened his mouth, ready to comply and sink in his fangs fully, but then restrained himself and only gently grazed Amaimon's soft skin, causing the younger to shiver and moan out, "harder..."

"I can't," Mephisto replied almost apologetically, breathing warmly against Amaimon's neck, "a human would bleed out if I were to truly use my fangs."

Amaimon grasped at Mephisto, desperately wanting the older to do as he was told, "but I'm no human, Sam, come on," he nudged Mephisto, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck, "bite me harder."

"Not today," Mephisto repeated, shifting his focus to Amaimon's belt, "you got to have your ways with me, now I get to have my ways with you. It is essential for you to understand how humans function if you intend on staying in Assiah, and mating is at the heart of it all. You can't be too hard or too rough, in all senses, not only sex," he explained as he slid off Amaimon's pants.

Amaimon just bounced eagerly, seemingly avoiding Mephisto's speech, reaching for Mephisto, "can I take your clothes off now?"

Mephisto threw out his hand against Amaimon's chest, stopping the younger who still had his arms outstretched towards him, "Amaimon, did you even hear what I said?!"

Amaimon sat back, answering in a child like tone, "yeah, yeah, I won't go biting people..."

Mephisto rolled his eyes, 'good enough,' and dropped his hand which Amaimon took as a green light to launch at Mephisto and begin clawing at his clothes. At that the older had to capture Amaimon's wrists and hold them there to make sure Amaimon listened, "Amaimon, I would like to have my clothes in one piece please by the end of this..."

Amaimon nodded eagerly, at which Mephisto let go of his wrists and leaned back to give him an easier access to his shirt buttons, watching him as the younger with much care started undoing the buttons, sliding off his shirt. 'Aww, he looks so cute when he's gentle,' Mephisto couldn't help but think.

Satisfied with his work, Amaimon ran his hands up and down Mephisto's bare body, loving the feel of it beneath his touch. Mephisto rose up on his knees as well and cupped Amaimon's face to bring his mouth closer to his own. When their lips connected, Amaimon's eager tongue quickly found its way around Mephisto's mouth, searching and finding the other's tongue to lick it.

Swaying softly with the rotation of their tongues, Mephisto slowly began to lean into Amaimon to lower him down onto his back. Sensing the motion, Amaimon quickly wrapped his arms around Mephisto's neck for leverage and Mephisto wrapped his hands around Amaimon's upper back to set his gently on the pillows. With the younger's arms still around his neck, trapping Mephisto in his embrace, Mephisto placed both his hands on either side of Amaimon's head to be able to hold himself up while neither of them was willing to let go of the other's mouth. The kiss was so passionate Mephisto wished they could stay like that forever, but Amaimon's standing erection pressing against his stomach reminded him otherwise.

'Now,' he thought, 'where should I start?' looking down at Amaimon's body that was so ready for him, Mephisto thought he would begin worshiping him. Amaimon's eyes were pleading though, 'do something!' they seemed to scream. This was nothing like what they were both used to.

Mephisto decided to trick the younger by diving for his jaw and not the mouth which Amaimon whimpered at the cruel action when he didn't feel Mephisto's warm lips on his. The older brother smiled against Amaimon's jaw at the delicious sound and as a reward slowly started making his way down, leaving open mouthed kisses along Amaimon's neck, chest, and abdomen, until he hit the jackpot. Treating it just like all the other parts of Amaimon's body, he gave an open mouthed kiss to the tip as well, at which Amaimon let out a soft gasp.

Unable to stop himself, Mephisto did a lot more than just kiss it. He allowed himself to simply dwell in the deliciousness of Amaimon's member by licking and sucking on it from different angles, only semi registering Amaimon's claws getting tangled in his hair. 

He kept a steady moderate pace, not wanting Amaimon to miss out on any of the experience he was providing him with. He could tell Amaimon wanted more judging by the way he would sometimes grip his purple hair and would buck his hips int Mephisto's mouth, but the latter just held onto him gently, licking and sucking the younger as if he was a tender lollipop.

Not wanting Amaimon to cum from a simple blowjob, Mephisto finished his work with another kiss to the tip, liking how much he himself got aroused during that time, considering himself ready for the next step. Now it was only a matter of getting Amaimon prepared as well which for this time, he decided to do it a little differently than how they did it before by introducing a new agent into the mix.

Trailing kisses back up Amaimon's body, he reached Amaimon's forehead with a final kiss before leaning over him to reach for the drawer to his nightstand and take out a small bottle of lubricant. When Mephisto reached past him Amaimon let out a small "hmm?" not understanding what the older was reaching for, since all of him was under him already. 

Sitting back in between Amaimon's legs, Mephisto set out to open the lid and pour some of the substance onto his palm, but while his head was down, supposedly focused on the task, he lifted his eyes, half hidden beneath his bangs to look at Amaimon, who was silently watching him, a slightly confused expression on his face. Seeing the confusion, Mephisto allowed a small smile, closing the cap and throwing the bottle back over his shoulder before smearing the liquid onto both hands.

Not bothering to explain himself, hoping that his actions will do that perfectly for him, he reached one hand towards Amaimon's entrance and circled it lightly with one finger before pushing it in. Amaimon gasped at how smoothly and naturally it went in and was able to relax quicker with the motion of smooth friction of his brother's finger inside him, loving how it slided in and out with the addition of the cool substance around and inside of him. He didn't complain when the second and third fingers were introduced as they glided in as smoothly as the first one and he only let out soft grunts when he felt each new one inside of him, because honestly, he didn't care, he just liked the feeling of his brother inside of him - really- any part of him. Of course he just wished his teasing brother would speed the hell up, but he understood that right now, Mephisto was in charge and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, so he was just left to gasp, moan, shiver, and tremble under his brother's lustful touches, drowning in the slow pleasure the older was giving him.

While one hand was working Amaimon's entrance, the other Mephisto used to spread over his own penis, rubbing it and stroking it to make sure he covered it fully. As a bonus, he decided to rub some on Amaimon's penis as well, to keep the younger distracted while he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cool length, sliding in with ease but very slowly despite the smooth friction. 

Mephisto was sliding in so slowly and for so long that Amaimon was beginning to think that Mephisto's length would never end. Finally, after a good minute, he felt Mephisto's hips connect with his butt and he had to let out a gasp because he understood and felt how deep inside of him his brother really was. Mephisto was so big, so hard, the only thing that would make it better now would be if Mephisto actually started hammering him. Unfortunately, he realized that that is physically impossible in the position they were in, which threw off Amaimon a little. That was so weird, he thought. Usually one of them would be bent over something, or on all fours, or held up somehow, but this time Amaimon was squarely on his back, with Mephisto on his hands and knees pushing down into him from between Amaimon's legs, which were wrapped around Mephisto's back. 'So plain and simple... is that really how humans have sex? How boring...' what was worse is the speed at which Mephisto was sliding in and out of him. Agonizingly slow in, agonizingly slow out; repeat. It was so slow, it was painful, he was ready to scream. With much forced calm he managed to choke out, "Samael, go harder, you know I can take it."

In response Mephisto breathed against Amaimon's ear, "shhh...", continuing with the slow motion but picking it up just a little, "humans need lots of time to adjust. To anything. To new people, to new places, to new situations. You must keep that in mind when interacting with them. You can't just go in hard and fast. You must take it slow, warm up to them, give them time and space, to think, to adjust, to reflect. And above all, you must have patience..."

Amaimon groaned in response, "well, you know how I am with patience..."

"I know," Mephisto whispered, further picking up his pace. 

After a few minutes of small grunts and moans from both parties, Amaimon had to speak up, "brother, at this pace I'm never going to cum!"

Mephisto chuckled, "this is actually the fastest pace at which a human can go!"

Amaimon almost chocked on a sob, "that's so sad!"

"Now you know how I felt for the past two thousand years."

"You poor soul,"Amaimon reached out to stroke Mephisto's cheek, "how did you ever get a release from these mortals?"

Mephisto smiled, slightly embarrassed by the memory, "I didn't... I had to finish on my own after they were done..."

The thought struck Amaimon with fear and unease, "is that what you're gonna have me do as well?"

In response, Mephisto smiled and reached down to stroke Amaimon's member, with a sensual voice reassuring the younger, "no, I'll do it for you..." at which Amaimon had to wrap his arms around Mephisto's shoulders and let out a small "aah!" as Mephisto's fingers began to slide smoothly over his lubricated penis. 

'There, that was so much better," Amaimon thought hazily as he began to feel traces of the familiar feeling at the bottom of his stomach, a mix of butterflies and intense heat. He closed his eyes lazily, allowing the slow rocking motion to wash over him as he attempted to enjoy it to his best ability, concentrating on Mephisto's length deep inside of him and the fingers that are gently stroking his member, careful not to go beyond what's humanly acceptable.

With each slow stroke the feeling in his stomach grew but he couldn't help but think about how Mephisto must be feeling. He didn't want him to feel entirely as if he was having sex with a human, so he fell back to the one trick he knew no human was aware of. Opening his blue eyes, Amaimon reached out for Mephisto's slowly swishing purple tail that he could tell wanted to be excited but had no stimulus to be so, "unlike those humans, brother, I want to make you cum too," he took it and began stroking it with his thumb, careful to mimic the pace at which Mephisto was thrusting into him and stroking him as if not to ruin this 'human sexual intercourse' experience.

At Amaimon's words Mephisto smiled and kissed him against his ear and didn't pull away just so that he could hear Amaimon's soft moans better and to let the other hear his sounds of satisfaction as well as Amaimon worked on his tail at their fairly slow pace. After some time though, he began to feel the oncoming orgasm as well which changed the sounds that he was emitting to be deeper and more profound.

At the change in tone coming from Mephisto, Amaimon thought all of his brain waves must have spiked. 'How could someone sound so sexy?!' he screamed inside his head, but aloud he only moaned out, "Samael...", and gripped Mephisto's back harder with the one arm that was still around him.

Mephisto shivered at the moan of his name and let out a similar response with, "Amaimon..." and started to feel the warm substance filling his hand in a slow trickle. It was quite sad and disappointing for both of them as each leaked like a not fully closed faucet. It was so different from their usual wild bursts that covered them both from head to toe, but Mephisto didn't regret any of it as he knew it had to be done. Hopefully this way of teaching Amaimon stuck with him better than if he was to give him a lecture.

Unwrapping his legs from Mephisto's back, he felt Mephisto pull out of him and as the warmth left him, he said, "that was... the saddest ejaculation I've ever had...."

Mephisto sighed, understanding the younger's point completely and as a way of apologizing he started kissing him everywhere by his ear, by his jaw, the neck, the chin, while the younger continued still stunned by the experience, "I mean, it felt like all my sperm committed suicide on the way out because it was so slow!"

Mephisto burst out laughing, rolling onto his side to look at Amaimon, who also turned on his side to face Mephisto, putting on his best serious face to deliver the next line effectively, "seriously, promise you'll never do that again..."

Mephisto's laughter subsided and he was left with a big smile when he answered, looking deep into Amaimon's eyes, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Once again, I have so many things I want to say, but I'm afraid I'll run out of characters to write everything down, so I'll just say this.  
> This has been a fantastic summer project for me! Such an amazing roller coaster ride that I hope everyone enjoyed, because after all, that's my goal... to make you guys happy!  
> Summer is over and that means so is the free time that I had to write this, so I have no idea what the chances are that I'll be updating soon... :( this truly makes me sad, but alas, I really want a degree! :p  
> I still want to see comments and kudos and stuff to know how I did and to know what you think about the idea of 'Let's Play' that I presented last chapter, because I swear if I get enough support I will find the time to write it- even if it means day dreaming about it during lectures and labs!
> 
> Anyways, that's it from me- now it's all in your hands! Thank you enormously for reading, liking, and commenting as it means the world to me and I truly hope you enjoyed it! If there is anyone out there that wants to write, please do! We must expand the Mephimon community and I am sometimes in desperate need of a fanfiction, so any updates under the Amaimon/ Mephisto section really brightens up my day!  
> Good luck to everyone in the upcoming year! Cheers! <3


End file.
